Darkness
by BellatrixRiddleSnape
Summary: Nymphadora has a sister named Sapphire Tonks she is a proud Gryffindor, best friends with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. What happens when she is off for christmas break and she finds out about her evil Aunt Bellatrix?
1. Dear Auntie Bellatrix

**Sapphire POV**

**Sitting in the swing I slowly pushed my self back and forth and I felt like a little kid again but now these days I never feel like a kid. More scared then safe. The black sky above me the moon shinning in the sky brighting it up a little, all I heard was the screeching of the swing going back and forth. My mother doesn't like it when I am out at night, but I snuck out anyway I just couldn't take anymore fighting, not my Dad and Mum but Mum and I. My sister is my best friend though we get in fights sometimes we make like 3 days later, she could never stay mad at me. Hello my name is Sapphire Tonks my mother is Andromeda Tonks, my father is Ted Tonks, and my sister is Nymphadora Tonks she is 7 years older then me. I was born on June 15 year 1980. Guess you could say I was a surprise to my family, they never saw me coming. Christmas break for me I go to Hogwarts Gryfindoor 5th year. **

**Sighing I gripped the swing getting off I walked towards the gate to leave when I saw a shadow on the ground the behind me, gulping I kept walking the crunching of the snow beneath my feet. Walking into the street the only light I had was the street lights, I could still see the shadow behind me I knew it was a women. The only thing I heard was the clicking of my heels, and I could hear hers also. Walking into the alleyway I go through to get home I could feel someone still following me. The alleyway is between two homes, just like walking through tunnel. Not wanting to turn around I just kept walking down the cold street until I could see my house. When I stood in front of my house I didn't see her shadow anymore, turning I saw nothing, but I saw two footprints, walking off the sidewalk into the street they were two types of footprints. Gulping again I just turned and ran up in the sidewalk to my house. **

**Gripping the door handle I twisted the knob as it opened, warm air hit my face as I came in from the freezing snow. Hearing the tv going I walked into the living room where my father was he had his back to me, slowly I walked to the stairs but then ''You went out again!" his voice said I sighed. Turning back to him I walked down the two steps he then turned to me "I'm sorry Daddy I really am... it's just... I don't know" I told him, walking into the living room. He turned to me now glaring at me "You can't keep doing this Sapphire your mother already spoke to you about this" he stated I nodded, "I know but..." I said he cut me off.**

**"No buts... now go upstairs and get to bed... you just got here for your break and I don't want anything to happen to you!" he demanded I nodded turning to walk upstairs when I got to the top of the stairs I turned left first room on the right. My sisters room was across from it then Daddy and Mum's are down the hall. Walking into my room I flipped my switch on and took my jacket off throwing it on my bed, walking to my drawer I grabbed a scarlet baggy shirt, and black yoga pants. Daddy went to bed I could tell because I heard him walk up the stairs. After I was done changing I felt weird feeling again like I was being watched, walking over to my window seat I pulled the curtains back and saw a hooded figure standing in the street watching me, I couldn't see it's face, but when I looked at the features I could tell it was a woman. **

**Pulling the curtains back I was breathing quickly, I gulped and walked to my door to go to Dora's room. Slowly opening the door I took a big step as I opened my sisters door, and closed it quickly. Turning to her I noticed she was sound asleep walking over to her I knelt down to her, shaking her shoulder gently "Dora wake up" I whispered to her. Groaning she opened her eyes and looked at me "Sapphire what in the bloody..." I cute her off**

**"Someone is watching me outside my window!" I told her rolling her eyes at me she frowned. **

**"Come one Fire" she used my nickname stuffing her head in her pillow, "Please I'm not lying... I went out to go get some air as I was walking back I heard someone following me, I didn't turn around. When I got home I didn't see or hear anything so I turned to nothing but footprints" she looked up from her pillow at me "You better be telling the truth!" she grumbled. Rolling out of bed she walked to her desk and grabbed something then walked back to me, sitting next to me "Fire, did you get good look at this person?" she asked me I shook my head "I know it's a woman" I replied her eyes got big. **

**"What?" I asked her getting her wand from her bedside still having the paper in her hands, kneeling back next to me her wand became a light as she unrolled The Daily Prophet. The face of a woman appeared screaming I read**

**BELLATRIX LESTRANGE HAS ESCAPED FROM AZKABAN **

**Then woman looked nuts, looking at the paper I looked back up at Dora "Why are you showing me this?" I questioned her she huffed "I shouldn't be the one telling you this... Mum should" she stated I narrowed my eyes at her. Shaking my head "What should Mum be telling me?" I asked her, she just looked at me then took my hand walking me out of her room into Mum's and Daddy's, Dora woke Mum up. Us three all went downstairs into the kitchen Daddy stayed upstairs asleep. Mum was very tired so she made herself coffee Dora and I had hot chocolate. Sitting at the table Mum looked at both of us "Why did you two wake me up so late?'' she asked us we looked at each other. **

**"Mum who is this?" I asked as I put the The Daily Prophet in front of her she gasped and looked away at my sister who looked back at her "She has to know now!" Dora said to her, Mum nodded and turned to me pushing the paper away from her. Sighing she looked straight in my eyes "I have three sisters... one of them is named Narcissa Malfoy the other Belltrix Lestrange" my mouth opened a little as I thought of having to be related to the Malfoys, then having to be related to a person in Azkaban. "Now Fire... since I am a pureblood and I married your father who is halfblood I was shunned from the family they didn't want anyone to besmirch the family. Bellatrix, Narcissa, and I were best friends" she told me. **

**"Bella has become obsessed with you know who... and she hates me basically. Cissy well I don't really know where I stand with her" she looked away with a warm smile then looked back at me "But when Tonks was seven Bellatrix went to her as she was coming home from the park..." Mom turned to Dora who looked at her. Dora then sighed "Alright I'll tell it" she said in an annoying voice, Dora put her arms on the table and looked at me. As she told me her story. **

**"I came home from the park one day when I saw her she looked like Mum from the back, she was very nice at first but trust me that is just her playing you... our Dear Auntie Bella loves to play games" she huffed and took a slight pause "She told me kind things like she like my pink hair, and I had a pretty name she was good at playing sweet for sure... she practically walked me home when Mum walked out to see who was walking with me she yelled for me to come to her, but Auntie Bella wanted it her way... she grabbed me by the neck her long nails were practically cutting my throat" Dora looked at the table, then slowly looked at me. **

**"She was the first person to ever do a spell on me... it hurt badly, but she just loved to see me in pain, Mum begged her to let me go she finally did she said she would be back... but she never did, then she got locked up in Azkaban" Dora took a sip of her hot chocolate then looked at Mum. Looking at my mother she had a tear in her eye then whipped it away "You see Fire she is a very deadly person... and if she hurt one of you I would die" I nodded. Looking at my sister she looked like she could cry and I have never seen her cry, well only once after we watched a movie, but this is like she lived a memory she didn't want to remember. **

**"Now why do you want to know about her?" Mum asked me I looked at Dora, and shook my head she scratched her head "She wanted to know!" Dora said to her. Mum nodded and gave us both kisses goodnight. Walking back upstairs I pretended to go in my room after 10 seconds I walked to Dora room. With my hot chocolate in hand. Turning to her she looked at me "Why did you not tell Mum?" Dora asked me I sighed shrugging my shoulders "Because if wasn't Aunt Bellatrix then no big deal!" I told her taking a sip of hot chocolate. **

**She walked over to her bed sitting down "What if it is?'' she asked me I looked at her as I leaned against her desk "Then we have to find out if it is" I told her Dora looked at me if had just said I was gonna kill my self, she shook her head. Getting up from her bed "No, no, no you don't know how she is and you can't use magic!" she whispered and yelled, I crossed my arms over my chest looking at her "You can!" I pointed out she sighed as she got quiet and nodded "Fine since we have to go get presents for Christmas I'll do it... and if she follows us we run got it, I will only use magic if she does!" I nodded. **

**Sighing Dora walked to me "She can be very scary do you understand me so be prepared, and she is good at playing remember that also" she told me I nodded again "Now go to bed we have a big day tomorrow!" she demanded I nodded. Taking my mug of Hot Chocolate I walked to my room as I finished my Hot Chocolate I put the mug on my dresser and snuggled into my warm bed trying to prepare my self for what was going to happen tomorrow. **

**Waking up I could smell Mum making breakfast cinnamon pancakes which are my favorite breakfast food. Rolling out of bed I walked to my closet and grabbed a sweater that is white and has a red sparkley heart in the middle, then dark skinny jeans, sand colored uggs, and a red beret. No I usually don't wear something with sparkles but this was actually cute on then off. Brushed my teeth combed my hair, did my makeup then went down stairs. As I entered the kitchen I saw Mum putting a plate of pancakes on the table, Dora sitting at the table eating, then Daddy wasn't there. Mum and Dora looked up at me "Morning" I said as I took my seat across from Dora "Morning Sapphire" Mum said as she walked to the counter and poured coffee in her cup. **

**Dora and I looked at each other then I took a pancake and put it on my plate. We heard Daddy walk in the kitchen as he walked by me he kissed my head "Morning everyone" he said and kissed my Mum on the cheek, and grabbed his coffee "Morning" all three of us said. He walked to the table and kissed Dora's head then took his seat between Dora and I "So what are you two planning on doing today?" Mum asked as she took her seat in front Daddy. Dora and I looked at each other "Well we want to go so some holiday shopping if that's okay?" I asked her back she looked at Daddy, as did Dora and I, he nodded "Yes of course" Daddy said. I smirked and took a bite of my pancake. **

**"Alright now we wanted to go visit the Weasley's tomorrow so we want you back by eight" Mum said we both nodded '''l'll have her back by eight Mum" Dora said I rolled my eyes taking another bit of my pancake, getting up I grabbed a glass cup from the cabinet, and walked to the fridge and poured my self orange juice. Putting the cap back on I walked back over to the table, and sat back in my seat. Mum and Daddy started talking about his work Dora and I finished breakfast and went upstairs Dora stayed downstairs. I made my bed and then got my room clean then fell onto my bed. **

**Taking a few breaths I looked up at my ceiling then, Dora walked in my room she closed it with her wand "Okay now we will go shopping at four" she told me I nodded sitting up from my bed "Can't wait" I said sarcastically. **

**"Do you think Mum will like this?'' Dora asked me as she showed me a charm bracelet I smiled ''Yeah she would" I replied looking down at the charm bracelet it was silver, and had about thirty loops for charms I knew Mum would love it. We bought the bracelet and left the store, we already bought Daddy's present so we went to a little bakery, and bought some hot chocolate we sat in the bakery so we could get warm we looked outside the window as the street lights coming on, and the sky began darken. Looking at Dora I huffed "Do you think she's been following us?" I asked her she took a sip of her hot chocolate "I haven't felt like it but I could be wrong" she replied I nodded and took a sip of my hot drink, it felt good going down my cld throat. Looking out the window at the snow "Maybe I should walk home alone" I said Dora looked at me shaking her head "No I'm not taking that chance... you don't know how dangerous she can be" Dora told me. **

**"No what I mean is you stay behind me but not close" I replied she thought of it, when she sighed I knew she was going to say yes, looking at me "Fine I will be right behind you but won't be able to see me" I nodded taking a sip of my warm drink "Why do you want to do it like this?'' Dora asked me. Putting the coffee cup down I looked her in the eyes "Because I think Auntie Bellatrix wants to meet me alone" I replied feeling a bit scared I knew I was ready to face this I just didn't know how. **

**Walking in the cold with out my sister, having a feeling someone was watching me wasn't my favorite thing, I knew it wasn't my sister who was watching me because she told me she wouldn't start following me until after five minutes. Walking past the play ground fence I felt chills go down my spine not the ones you get when you get cold the ones you get when your scared, then walking over to the alleyway I go through to get home I heard clicking of heels behind me. Gulping I walked in the alleyway and stopped walking, I heard her stop too but I heard snow still crunching, whipping around I saw a woman with long curly black hair, pale skin, wearing nothing but black, dark brown eyes almost black, evilly smirking at me it was my dear Aunt. **

**Looking her in the eyes those chills I got when I got scared came back "Well, well, well look who it is... little Sapphire all alone" she said in a baby voice, feeling like I couldn't breath she walked towards me, I backed up she laughed loudly "Little Sapphire are you scared?'' she asked me I didn't say a word to her, she kept getting closer to me. She was only a few feet away now "What do you want?" I asked her she swayed from side to side just like a child would. **

**"Tell me dear how is your filthy blood traitor of a mother?" she asked me I got angry glaring at her "Don't call her that" I growled at her, she just laughed at me now standing a few inches in front of me "Time to face the fax little Shapphie... your a filthy half blood!" she yelled at me. Putting her wand at my neck, pushing me against the hard brick wall she was practically crushing me with her body, and her wand at my neck. Trying to wiggle out she just laughed evilly at me throwing her head back "Sapphie is scared... poor, poor Sapphie" the tip of her wand stroked my cheek **_Where is Dora? _**I thought to myself. **

**"You know you shouldn't be out at night alone bad people come out at night... didn't your filthy mother teach you anything" she told me, her wand now at my neck practically stabbing it ''Stop calling her that" I yelled at her. Her eyes got angry as she glared at me she tsked "Did she teach you not tell yell at your elders?" she asked me I smirked at her "I don't listen very well" I told her "Obviously not... maybe I should teach you how" she moved away from me taking a few steps back. Gulping she pointed her wand at me **_"Crucio" _**she yelled at me the spell hit me in the chest my back hit the wall. **

**Pain was all I felt, feeling hot needles go into my skin I gasped for air, as I tried to gasp for air but all I could do is scream because of the pain. Falling down on the snow screaming my nails dug into the cold snow, my hands started going numb since my hands were in the snow. When the pain started to ware off I gasped for air getting on my knees, my right hand holding me up, as my left held my stomach. Hearing my Aunts laugh fill my ears, she walked over to me getting down to my level grabbing my chin roughly making me look into her eyes. Her long nails almost cutting my chin ''I think your gonna listen to me now aren't you?" she asked me I nodded. **

**Smirking she released her claw of a hand from my chin, and stood up she circled around with her wand in her hand "Now that sister of yours you thought would be here by now is probably stuck in the middle of something" she told me, looking up at her I glared "What do you mean?" I asked her worried. Walking behind me, I heard the snow crunching "One of my dear friends wanted to help so he is keeping her occupied" she laughed I turned to her sitting on my butt, looking down at me I knew what she meant, another deatheater was fighting with her so she wouldn't get to me. **

**"You... you bitch" I growled her face became angry as she pointed her wand at me again **_"Crucio" _**she yelled, and there it was the sharp pain, the burning needles going into my skin. Screaming I fell on my back rolling in the snow. Rolling on my stomach I hit the ground of snow with my hand, trying to keep in the screams but it didn't work, I still screamed as the back of my throat started to sting because of the screaming. This time the pain stayed for a while, rolling on my back my screams still filled the alleyway. Gasping for air I rested on my back my head resting in the snow, looking up in the sky. Hearing the crunching of snow walk to me, I slowly sat up looking at my Aunt who was smirking down at me. **

**"Thought you would have learned the first time!" she told me I clutched my stomach "Did you learn this time?" she asked as knelt next to me, her wand at my neck "Yes-s" I stuttered she dug her wand in my skin "Yes what?'' she asked I knew I couldn't cry because that would she would see it as a weakness "Yes Aunt Bellatrix" I said she smirked as she pulled her wand away. Slowly sitting up I touched my neck trying to catch my breath, when I finally did I looked at my Aunt who circling me still. **

**"Your tough little Sapphire" she said to me I looked at her "Your filthy sister isn't so tough though" she told me, I bit my tongue trying not to say anything because I knew she would hurt me again. Hearing her stop walking, I breathed slowly trying not to show I was scared right now. "Sapphire" I heard Dora voice yell, then I saw Dora run in the alleyway. **

**Aunt Bellatrix's hand grabbed my hair tugging me up by her, she put her wand at my throat tugging my head back then laughed evilly, my legs were so weak that I was leaning on my Aunt who was holding me up "Nymphadora how nice of you to join us" my Aunt said behind me, Dora slowly walked over to us with her wand in hand. "Let her go!" Dora demanded Aunt Bella dug her wand deeper in my neck "Why would I do that?" Aunt Bella asked her then laughed her childish laugh. **

**Dora looked me in the eyes I saw that she could cry right now "Did you hurt her?" Dora asked our Aunt, I could hear her smirk "Let's just say she was stronger than you when you were seven" she laughed again. Dora just pointed her wand at me, it looked like she was pointing at our Aunt "What are you gonna curse your little sissy?" Bellatrix asked her, Dora put her wand down. Aunt Bellatrix left hand that was pulling my head back, let go as she released her wand from my neck, falling back into the snow on the ground I looked at her. **

**On her left arm had the... Dark Mark on her left arm, looking at Dora then at me she smirked "Looks like I have to go... but I'll be back!" she stepped away from me, then the last thing I saw was black mist. Dora ran over to me, kneeling down to me she hugged me. **

**"You okay?" she asked me I shook my head "She hurt me" I told her hiding my face in her neck, I heard her sigh then stand up "Let's get home!" she took my hand helping me stand up, leaning on her as she helped me walk home. Now I knew what Dora meant **_"You don't know how painful it is to have unforgivable__curse done on you until it happens to you" _**she was right, and Aunt Bellatrix wasn't done with me I knew that for sure. **

**Okay guys PLEASE review if you love this story. Love yall sooo much!**


	2. I love her!

**Sapphire POV**

**"She's waking up"I heard Dora's voice say as I moved my head to the right, I heard heavy footstep come near me, I could feel someone stroking my head gently, gulping I moaned. Trying to open my eyes I saw Mum sitting next to me, I squinted my eyes as I opened them a little bit more Dora was at the end of my bed, Daddy was standing above Mum rubbing her shoulders. Blinking I sat up a little, Mum gently pushed me back down onto the bed "Stay down, love you don't want to get up just yet" she told me, picking up my left hand I rubbed my head "What happened?" I asked her my voice cracking a bit, Mum sighed as she rubbed my hand with her thumb. Hearing Dora walk to my left side siting on my bed next to me, I opened my eyes looking at them "You passed out after I got you home" Dora replied, I huffed turning to my right were my parents were "You know?'' I asked they both nodded "Why didn't you tell us, Fire?" Daddy asked me "She is evil and dangerous" Mum stated I chuckled "I know that for sure" they all sighed. **

**"How long has it been?" I asked them Dora looked at me "Only a few hours" she replied I nodded. Looking around I noticed I was in my room, laying in my bed Mum was sitting in the chair from my desk, Dad standing behind her rubbing her shoulders in a comforting way, Dora was sitting next to me on the bed "You had us worried" Mum said to us I sighed "Sorry Mum" I told her she nodded. Kissing my hand she sighed "You hungry love?" she asked me I shook my head ''Can I just have coco?" she smiled at me "Of course" she got up from the chair kissing my father as she passed him. Walking out of my room she walked downstairs, Daddy looked at me "I love you, Sapphire" I smiled at him "Love you too, Daddy" he bent down and planted a kiss on my forehead. **

**Feeling him pat my head, he walked over to my door closing it, turning to Dora I looked at her ''You alright?" I asked her she looked confused "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she asked me I laughed, shaking my head "No... I mean before I passed out your eyes... you looked like you were crying" I told her she shook her head. "I don't cry" she told me I sighed "Did a memory come back?" I asked her she huffed. Silence was all I heard as I stared at her, she looked at me "I never meant for you to get hurt!" she told me I shook my head. **

**"Please that was my fault... my idea" I told her laughing, she soon laughed at it too "I'm never going with your idea's again" she told me I smirked "They can be useful sometimes" I pointed out she nodded "True" she smiled at me. ''Did that other deatheater hurt you?" I asked her she smirked "Please I hurt him" she replied I laughed at her, she shook her head "What did she do to you?" I sighed sitting up slowly, and leaned against the head board "She loves seeing us in pain" I told her she looked down at the floor. "I'm so bloody stupid" she said I shook my head "No stop it..." I moved over to her taking her hands into mine "Your the best sister ever... it's cheesy I know but, it had to be said" I told her she laughed looking at me "Thank you, Fire" I nodded as I slowly put my arms around her, and hugged her. **

**She hugged me back resting her chin on my shoulder. We heard our parents coming, and pulled away quickly I scooted back to the head board getting my legs back under the sheets, Mum came in with Daddy behind her she had hot chocolate in her hands. Walking over to me Mum handed it to me "Thanks, Mum" told her she nodded "Come on, Tonks let's let her rest'' Mum said walking to the door Daddy just stood in the doorway, Dora stood up from my bed "Wait" I said looking at Mum. They all looked at me "Can Dora stay?" I asked them. Mum smiled "Alright I guess your sister can help you pick an outfit tomorrow" Mum said walking out of my bedroom closing the door. **

**Looking at Dora she frowned "Am I really going to help you?" she asked me I sighed "Please I can't really walk" I begged her she huffed, walking over to my closet. We decided I was going to wear black skinny jeans, lace top, black ankle boots with a heel, black jacket that zips across my chest, then layers of necklaces. Smiling at Dora who sat next to me on my bed I nudged her in the ribs "Thanks sissy" I said to her she smirked**

**"Welcome little sissy" she nudged me back she said goodnight since it is around 11. Walking back to my bed I laid down under my sheets, resting my head on my pillow it wasn't that hard to go to sleep since I was so sleepy. t**

**George Weasley POV **

**"Mum their here" I heard my little sister Ginny yell from downstairs, my head snapped up from my pillow, running out of my bed I ran to my bathroom I heard George my twin laugh "Oi look at little Forge" he said laughing at me "Shove off, Gred " I yelled at him while turning to the sink on, splashing my face with water I then grabbed a towel drying my face off "Don't worry, Fred we al know you like Sapphire" I heard my little brother Ron say as he walked in our room, with Harry, and Hermione behind him. Walking back into our room I through the towel at Ron, he laughed at me "Your blushin big time, mate" Ron said pointing at me. Running over to my drawer I grabbed a red sweater putting it on over my head, turning I ran downstairs into the living room. **

**The first eyes I caught with was Sapphire's her dark brown eyes, she smiled at me she was wearing black skinny jeans, black heels, black jacket, and a top underneath, her parents were talking to mine her sister was talking to my older brother Charlie. Walking over to me she smiled "Hey Fred" she hugged me wrapping her arms around me, I smiled taking her scent in... cinnamon, her shiny dark brown hair going down to her mid back, she pulled back smiling "How are you?" she asked me I smirked "Alright what bout you?" I asked her she shrugged her shoulders ''Well I have a story to tell you" she said with a frown. **

**Frowning I looked at her "Is everything alright?" I asked her worried, she sighed "It is kinda a long story" she replied, I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs, she looked behind me "Mione" she yelled running past me. Turning Hermione was walking downstairs she smiled at Sapphire as she hugged her "Hey Fire" she said, Ron, Harry, and Gred came behind her. Walking over to them Gred nudged me "She kiss you yet?" he asked me, I hit him he laughed at me, Sapphire hugged everyone else we then went upstairs to talk. **

**Sapphire sat on my bed with Mione and I, Harry sat with Ron and Gred's bed "You wanted to tell us something?" I asked her she nodded "My Mum told me about my two Aunt's... their names are Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy" she said all of us looked at her with blank faces, she sighed and went on "I meet her my Aunt Bellatrix she tortured me" she said my hands became a fist, as anger went through me. Hermione then spoke "What did she do?" she asked Sapphire sighed "She did Crucio on me" she replied we all gasped. **

**"Did it hurt?" Ron asked I glared at him for asking that, Fire nodded "Badly" she told him I could see tears gather in my eyes, but she held them back "Well were here for you" Harry told her she smiled "Thanks" she said he nodded. We became silent as we all looked at her "Dinner!" we heard my mother yell from downstairs, we all walked downstairs into the kitchen "Alright everyone sit please" My father said Sapphire sat by her sister and her parents as I sat next to my brothers "Forge why don't you take Sapphire for a walk when dinner is over?" Gred said to me quietly I smacked his head "Ey Fred" Dad warned me. **

**"Alright well we would like to thank Tonk, Ted, Sapphire, and Andromeda for coming tonight" The Tonks family smiled at my father "Now shall we eat" he said we all nodded getting something on our plates. We soon began talking about what was happening at Hogwarts with Umbrigde, how crazy this woman was, we al agreed. Ted and my father got into conversation along with my mother, Andromeda and Tonks. After we all finished our dinner, I decided to ask Sapphire to go on a walk outside, she accepted and got her jacket. **

**We walked outside I closed the door with my wand she laughed "Show off" she said I smirked at her putting my wand back in my pocket "You know me I show off all the time" I told her she laughed at me. We walked off into the field "I'm sorry about Ron asking you that..." I said she cut me off before I could finish "Don't worry about it" she shook her head putting her hands in her back pocket. We walked farther from the house, "You excited to go back to Hogwarts in just a few weeks?" she asked me I sighed "Not really when I have to follow that pink women's rules" I replied she laughed at me "Same... but I am just glad to see my family" she told me I nodded "Me too" she blushed in her cheeks a little she looked cute. **

**''Your cute when you blush" I thought to my self "What?" Fire said my eyes grew big I said it out loud "Nothing" I replied she shook her head "No you said I was cute'' she said I shook my head "No I never said that" I told her. She crossed her arms over her chest "Wait so I'm not cute?" she asked me I shook my head "No your cute" I told her she laughed pointing her finger at me "Ah ha you do think I'm cute'' she yelled I laughed at her "Okay so I think your cute" I told her, she smirked at me. **

**"Really?" she asked me I nodded "Yes" I replied she smiled at me "Thank you" she started walking again. We talked a while about my new inventions, she thought I was crazy for some of them, but I agreed. We then talked about her life she told me about what she bought for her family for christmas I thought the presents were perfect for each of them. Walking back she looked up at the sky smiling "The stars are so bright" she told me I nodded "Yeah I know" I said, she stopped walking as did I as we just looked up at the stars. Looking at her I smiled she was the most beautiful girl in this world I have ever laid my eyes on, she was the most amazing girl I have ever meet in my life. She looked at me smiling "What?" she asked me I shook my head "Nothing" I replied smirking. **

**She laughed at me "You know I wish I could read your mind" I smirked "Yeah that will never happen" she laughed at me shaking her head "You don't know that" she sang to me, her voice was pretty I never knew she could sing "Ey sing something for me" I told her she shook her head "No" she told me "C'mon for me?" I asked her she shrugged her shoulders **

She said, I was seven and you were nine

I looked at you like the stars that shined

In the sky, the pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled

And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

Took me back to the house in the backyard tree

Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me

You never did, you never did

Took me back when our world was one block wide

I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried

Just two kids, you and I...

Oh my my my my

I was sixteen when suddenly

I wasn't that little girl you used to see

But your eyes still shined like pretty lights

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us

They never believed we'd really fall in love

And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes

And said oh my my my...

Took me back to the creek beds we turned up

Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me

Took me back to the time we had our very first fight

The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight

You stayed outside til the morning light

Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around

We were sitting at our favorite spot in town

And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Took me back to the time we walked down the aisle

Our whole town came and our mamas cried

You said I do and I did too

Took me home were we met so many years before

We'll rock our babies on that very front porch

After all this time, you and I

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine

I'll still look at you like the stars that shine

In the sky, oh my my my...

**She sang I smiled at her, she looked at me "Ughh I did bad" she said to me frowning I shook my head "No you were amazing" I told her she smirked at me "Promise?'' she asked me I nodded "I promise" she smiled at me, after I listened to the lyrics it reminded me of... us. We walked up to my house walking to the door she looked up blushing "What?'' I asked her she pointed up, looking up I saw a mistletoe, I blushed smirking "Ohhh" I said she nodded "Yeah" she said she shrugged her shoulder "Are we gonna kiss?" she asked me I shrugged my shoulders "I guess" I replied. Leaning down I kissed her lips they were so warm, then I felt something I have never felt before... my heart wouldn't stop beating. Wrapping my arms around her waist I pulled her closer to me, she pulled her arms around my neck. **

**She pulled away after a few more seconds, looking in my eyes she smiled unwrapping her arms around my neck, I didn't remove my arms around her waist though, she laughed at me "Thank you Fred... that was nice" she told me I blushed "You know that thing about you being cute" I asked her, she nodded "Well scratch that... I think your beautiful" I told her, tears gathered in her eyes. Smiling she looked down "That is the sweetest thing anyone has said to me" she told me I smiled "Good" I kissed her again, she rewrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. She was a good kisser. **

**The front door opened we both pulled away to see Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Gred standing there with their jaws open Gred was laughing "Well looks like she did kiss you" he said I glared at him. Sapphire was deep red in her cheeks "Your parents wanted us to come get you" Hermione to Sapphire she nodded "Well thanks for the walk Fred" Fire told me walking back into the house. Gred smirked "Yes thank you" Gred laughed. Pushing past them I walked back into my home, and straight into the living room Sapphire was hugging my mother goodbye she looked at me waving goodbye, waving at her she smiled turning to her parents. This feeling I have for her I think it's... love.**

**Okay love yall sooooo much sry for updating late I don't have school tomorrow since like teachers have a huge meeting. Lucky me. Hope yall like it! :)**


	3. I told you I would be back!

**Sapphire POV**

**"What happened last night?" My sister came into my room, looking at her from my window seat I looked at her confused, putting my guitar down making it lean against the wall "What do you mean?" I asked her she just smirked "You know with you and Fred Weasley" she sat next to me on my window seat. Feeling heat in my cheeks I thought of our kiss, and how he said I was beautiful "You have to promise not to tell Mum and Daddy" I told her she took her wand out and closed my door with her wand. Laughing I smirked turning to her I said "Fred kissed me under the mistletoe... and he said I was beautiful" I told her, her jaw dropped eyes wide open... but then she smiled jumping a little in her seat "Did you kiss him back?" she asked me I nodded she laughed "You like him don't you?" she asked me. **

**Resting my head against the wall I smirked "Yes" I replied she smiled "Well that is going to be story of my year" she told me I laughed at her "Well thank you" I said getting up from my window seat, walking over to my drawer opening I grabbed some clothes "Where are you going today?" she asked me. Shrugging my shoulders I sat on my bed "Well my friend that lives down the street invited to go to her house the one I did gym with" I told her, she smirked "You haven't been in gymnastics for years" she told me I pointed at her "I stopped when I was 11 since I got my letter" I told her she nodded rolling her eyes "My bad" she said walking over to me. **

**"Are you going?" she asked me I nodded "Yes Mum said I could" she nodded sitting on my bed next to me "Mum and I decided to go downtown tonight... I have to help her get some things" she told me I laughed at her "You mean your going shopping with, Mum who takes forever to shop?" I asked her she sighed "Don't remind me" she snapped falling back onto my bed. Smirking walking over to my bathroom, I brushed my teeth then did my hair. Walking back out Dora was going through my bookshelf, she turned to me with a picture of me at my least gymnastics meet "You know I remember your last gym meet you were good" she said I smirked "Thank you" I said to her. Walking out of my room Dora followed behind me "What time are you leaving with Mum?" I asked her while walking down the stairs she sighed "At 5... witch is in 15 minutes" she replied. **

**We walked into the living room to see Mum and Daddy watching the news ''Okay I'm off" I said going to the door "Hold it" Mum said walking over to me I sighed turning around ''Dora can you take her" Mum asked, I rolled my eyes "Mum it is right down the street" I told her she sighed "I know" she said. Mum turned to Dora, she nodded Dora walked to me taking my arm she dragged me out of the house. Snow was falling as we were walking down the sidewalk "Why does Mum have to freak every time?" I asked her she sighed "Remember what happened last time that you went out alone?" she asked me I thought if my Aunt "Yes" I replied she nodded "There is your answer... now were here" she said as I stood in front of the house. **

**Dora turned to me "Daddy will be home but we won't okay?" she said I nodded she hugged "Be safe" I told her she just nodded, she walked away from me, I knew I had bad feeling as she walked away. **

**Bellatrix's POV **

**Walking into my sisters house I saw her sitting in her living room with her husband Lucius, and her son Draco, Narcissa looked up at me "Bella what are you doing here?" she asked me, "I bring news" I told her she stood up shooing her husband and son out of the room, walking into the living room I closed the door with my wand. She looked me in the eye "That news would be?" she asked me walking over to me, she sighed I smirked at her "Well I meet out little niece Sapphire" I replied to her question she narrowed her eyes at me "What do you mean?" she asked I rolled my eyes "Don't act stupid Cissy you know what I mean" I snapped at her. Looking taken back she nodded "Does she look like a Black?" she asked me I glared "She is not a Black... but yes" I replied walking over to a couch sitting down. **

**"Why did you want to meet that halfblood?" Narcissa asked me I shrugged my shoulders "Wanted to have a little fun... I have been locked up in Azkaban for so long" I replied she shook her head "What happened?" she asked me "That little girl doesn't know how to listen... but I taught her a little lesson, she is a tough little one" I told her "How do you know?" Cissy asked me I laughed "She wouldn't listen so I did Crucio on her, she only screamed she didn't cry... it was her first time getting an unforgivable curse on her, I was taken back" I replied to her she nodded sitting next to me "I did it twice she still didn't cry" I told her. Cissy looked shocked I shook my head "She held in most of the screams" I added. **

**"Then Nymphie whatever came and ruined my fun" I told her she sighed looking at the floor then at me "Well how did her sister find out where she was if she was alone?" she asked looking at her I sighed "I had Rabastan help me... he distracted her while I was with Sapphire" I told her she nodded. **

**"Have you seen her?" I asked her she shook her head "Draco tell me she is quite the smart one" Cissy said I nodded "She looks like one" I told her "She does?'' Cissy asked me I nodded. **

**"Have you seen Andromeda?" she asked me I glared at her "Never want to lay my eyes on the bloodtraitor" I growled "Did Sapphire tell you anything?" she asked me I shook my head "No" I replied sighing "But I'm not done with them yet" I told her she looked at me "What do you mean?" she asked me I smirked playing with my wand "Well I want to pay a little visit to Andy's filthy halfblood of a husband... her and her daughter our going somewhere tonight so he will be all alone" I replied Cissy smirked. **

**"What are you up to now Bella?" she asked me I chuckled "Well..." **

**Sapphire's POV**

**"Thanks for having me, Sarah" I told her she smiled hugging me "Your welcome" she told me I nodded, pulling away from the hug she walked me out "Bye Mr and Mrs Kyle" I yelled "Goodbye Sapphire walk sage honye" I head Mrs. Kyle yell. Smiling I turned to Sarah hugging her again "Thanks" I said she laughed ''You already said that" she told me I nodded "I know" I pulled back from the hug. Walking out of the house, I spent at least three hours at Sarah's house. Walking into the snow I walked down the street to my house, walking up to my house I got my keys out of my pocket, walking to the front door I unlocked it with my key. The door opened as I walked into the warm house I closed the door "Daddy I'm home" I yelled I heard nothing. Raising my eyebrows I took my jacket off putting it on the stairs "Daddy" I yelled walking into the hallway that connects to the kitchen, walking in the kitchen I saw Daddy on the ground passed out, gasping I ran to him "Daddy" I exclaimed kneeling down next to him. **

**Shaking him I saw blood his shirt, checking for his pulse it was very slow "Wake up, Daddy" I cried, tears were coming down my cheeks. Hearing clicking of heels I breathed slowly turning to see my Aunt Bellatrix, she smirked evilly at me "Thought you'd never get here" she told me. Gulping I stood up "What are you doing in my house?" I asked her she sighed "Well I told you I would be back... here I am" she said walking closer to me, "Stay back" I warned her she laughed evilly not stopping "What are you gonna do... you can't use your wand since your underage" she began swaying from side to side. Looking down at Daddy I looked back up at her "What did you do?" I growled at her she played with her wand.**

**"Well I knocked him out" she told me I glared at her, Daddy started to wake up by moving a little, then his eyes opened up he saw me ''Sapphire" he chocked out I knelt down to him "Daddy" I said, but I felt my Aunt tug me up by my shirt from behind "I want to have some fun with your Daddy" she threw me forward causing me to fall on the kitchen floor. Falling on my knees I looked behind me Daddy pointed behind me turning I saw my other Aunt Narcissa with her husband my Uncle Lucius. "Get her, Lucius" Aunt Bellatrix demanded, Uncle Lucius walked over towards me making me stand up, dragging me in the living room as my other Aunt followed behind. **

**Uncle Lucius dropped me in the floor of the living room falling on my left leg, making it hurt a little **_"Crucio" _**I heard my Aunt Bella yell in the kitchen, then I heard Daddy yell I covered my hand over my ears trying to block it out. When it stopped I heard footsteps walk to me "If your as tough as Bella says let's see it" I heard my Aunt Narcissa say, then I heard my Uncle yell "**_Crucio"_

**The pain came back as I knew it, laying on my stomach, I kept in the scream as I just hit the floor letting out whimpers and whimper but not a scream. Hitting the living room floor I hit it over and over again, "Bella wasn't lying" I heard my Aunt say rolling on my back I looked up to see my Aunt and Uncle standing above me. As I started breathing slowly to catch my breath I heard my Uncle say "How can she not scream?" then my Aunt said "If she can endure pain... she might be helpful to The Dark Lord"**

**Fear struck me as I thought of helping him "What would he want with a filthy halblood?" Uncle Lucius asked her I growled at them, they didn't notice "He could use her for whatever he wants... he always loves new people and if they can endure pain well..." she trailed off. Aunt Bellatrix's yelling at my Daddy filled my ears "You ruined my family you filthy mudblood" she yelled Daddy was yelling in pain "We would've been just fine if you wouldn't come into her life" I could hear her footsteps walking around in the kitchen "You can't even call her your sister?" my Daddy asked her "Not since she married you" she yelled at him. **

**Laying there in the middle of the floor as my Aunt is hurting my Daddy in the kitchen, then my Aunt and Uncle in here hurting me. Aunt Narciss looked down at me "Hate to admit it... but you do look like a Black" she said walking around me, my Uncle watched us "I'm not a Black" I whispered, my Aunt heard it looking at her husband he pointed his wand at me **_"Crucio"_** he yelled. Pain went through my body as I held in the screams by kicking the floor this time, turning on my stomach my nails dug into the living room floor as I whimpered. Gasping for air I tried not give in and not scream. As the pain went away I laid on the floor on my stomach my head turned to left looking at the wall, all I could her was my Aunt Bella yelling at Daddy. **

**Hearing footsteps walk out of the kitchen felt my Aunt's presence behind me, Aunt Narcissa then said "She didn't scream once after Lucius did **_Crucio _**on her twice" I heard my Aunt Bella laugh "So little Sapphire wants to play the tough game... huhh?" she asked me. Laying there I could now only her my breathing, then I could hear my Aunt's Bellatrix's heels walk over to me, she grabbed me by my shirt pulling me up, dragging me into the kitchen. Daddy had a few cuts on his chest, and was very weak. Looking away Aunt Bella grabbed my chin roughly making me look at her dead in the eyes "Want to play tough... look" she shoved my chin looking at Daddy who was on the ground blood on his chest. **

**Closing my eyes I shook my head "LUCIUS" My Aunt yelled I heard footsteps walk in behind me "Hold her" Aunt Bella demanded, his arms wrapped around me, to where I couldn't move. Aunt Bellatrix walked over to the counter grabbing a dagger. Walking to Daddy she knelt down to him grabbing his arm she started carving something in his arm, Daddy started to yell in pain, tears fell from my eyes as I kicked and screamed trying to get out of Uncle Lucius grasp, but I couldn't he was to strong. **

**Pulling back Aunt Bella looked at me with the bloody tip of the dagger in her hands smirking evilly ''Not so tough now are you Sapphire?" she asked me getting up, walking over to the kitchen sink she turned to he water on cleaning it. Then she turned to me "Now little Sapphie..." she said as she made her way over to me playing with the dagger "Tell me something what do you know about the Order of Phoenix?" she asked me now she was in front of me. Shaking my head I looked at her "I know nothing" I replied she put the dagger to my neck "LIAR" she yelled gulping I looked at her "Your sister is apart of it and your telling me you know nothing?" she asked I nodded, it's the truth I know nothing about it. **

**''Well then why don't you came with us and see if anything comes to mind... eh" she said making my Uncle unwrap his arms around me, she took my by the arm dragging me back into the living room putting me in the fireplace, she grabbed the flo powder and yelled "MALFOY MANOR" that was the last thing I heard. **

**Dora POV**

**Walking in the house I noticed it was to quiet, "Daddy" I yelled walking into the kitchen I saw Daddy on the ground with blood on his chest, and something carved into his arms "Mum'' I yelled as I ran to him, he looked at me "D-o-o-r-a-a" he chocked out. "What Dora?" I heard my mother say coming in behind me "Ted" she yelled running kneeling down next to me "Ted what happened?" Mum asked crying, Daddy was trying to say something "What?" I asked him then we heard him clearly "Bellatrix has Sapphire" my eyes grew big as I felt tears in my eyes, I may have said I don't cry but I was aloud to right now. **

**Okay so I know it is a cliffhanger but I thought I should give you a cliffhanger. ohhh and i have a cold so I won't be going to school tomorrow either. boo. but review please! LOVE YALL :)))**


	4. He's Coming!

**Sapphire POV**

**Breath, breath, breath, and breath I told my self to do in my head, I then started to cough as I started to wake up and came to my senses. Feeling my head I noticed my hair was wet, feeling the wet concrete underneath me sitting up I looked around it was dark and cold. The floor was a little wet I slowly stood up walking forward I saw nothing a bigger room, then there was a door with bars running to it I grabbed the bars shaking them trying to open it but it wouldn't open, stairs lead up from here. Hitting the door with my hand I cursed "Dammit" I then I heard footsteps coming running back into the little room I was in pushing my back against the wall, I heard the door creak open "Where are you little Sapphie" I heard my Aunt's baby voice say to me I stopped breathing by covering my mouth with my hand. **

**Hearing her heels walk around the room I tried to stay calm, all I knew I was in the Malfoy Manor, with both of my Aunt's and my Uncle who are all deatheaters and had no way in to protect my self "Is little Sapphire scared?" she asked still on her baby voice I gulped trying to be quiet. Hearing someone else come down the steps I heard a mans voice "Bellatrix if you can't find her let's just leave it and come back latter" he told her "NO SHE WANTS TO BE TOUGH I'LL MAKE HER BE TOUGH!" she yelled shivers went down my spine after she yelled that. Hearing her heels come by I didn't breath at all "Bella just leave her" he yelled in mad voice, she ignored him and I could feel her by the wall I was pressing my self up against. **

**Looking at her shadow which was showing in the doorway she had her wand in her right hand, she was just standing there then turned around "Be ready" she told me I gulped quietly as she walked away out of the cellar, along with my Uncle. Sliding down on the floor I kept my back against the wall tears formed in my eyes, all I could feel is scared, I wanted my Sister, my Mother, my Daddy. A picture of my Daddy all bloody came to my mind like he was when I left him, I closed my eyes shut trying not to think of it, I hated my Aunt for doing it. Trying to keep in the sobs I whipped my nose since I started to sneeze. Feeling tired I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. **

**"Ohhh Sapphire" I heard my Aunts baby voice sing, opening my eyes my sight was blurry at first then I looked to my left, and saw my Aunts shadow on the floor in the doorway. Slowly moving away from the door I bumped into the wall next to me, I heard Aunt Bellatrix laugh "Well, well, well look at what we have here" the first thing I saw as she entered the room was the dagger in her hand. Pushing my self as far as I could against the wall, she turned the corner smirking at me "Are you scared?" she asked me I glared at her, she walked over to me reaching for my wrist, she gripped my wrist hard dragging me out of the room. Kicking my legs I tried to make her let go of me "Let go of me!" I yelled as her nails dug into my wrist, she let go as I was dropped to the cold hard floor, hearing her heels walk around me. **

**"What did I say about yelling at your elders?" she yelled at me I got up from the floor glaring at her "Didn't I say I don't listen very well?" I snapped at her, her eyes were filled rage as she slapped me across the face with her free hand, scratching me with her long nails in the process. Grabbing my cheek I got angry at her wanting to kill her right now, for not just hurting me but my father, and my sister. Looking at her I released my cheeks as I could feel warm blood going down my left cheek, I have to admit it stung she smirked at me. "Now..." she started to walk around me "You can listen to me... or" I could feel the point of the dagger in my mid back, then I could feel her breath on my neck "I can torture, and have you begging you for death" she whispered in my ear. **

**Breathing slowly I looked at the floor "Fine... but I am telling you the truth that I know nothing about the order" I told her, she walked to my right side now "I don't care about that anymore" she spat I felt relieved now that she didn't want to know anything about that since I knew nothing. Hearing footsteps come down the steps, then I saw my other Aunt Narcissa walk in she looked at Aunt Bella "He's coming" she said, Aunt Bellatix smirked at me "Be right up Cissy" she said. Aunt Narcissa walked back up the stairs. **

**Looking at my Aunt who was standing to my right I asked ''Who's coming?" she just smirked evilly "The Dark Lord" she told me. **

**Okay I know it is very very very very short but I thought it would be good to end it right here! **

**RosabelleElizabeth: Thank you soooo much for your reviews I am soo happy you love this story! cold is still here, and hope you get better I am giving you a hug! Love you!**


	5. Pain!

**Okay guys I am sooo sorry I haven't updated i know it is short but i typed this in about only 2 hours! **

**ENJOY! **

**Check my new story our if you like The Lost Boys! **

**Sapphire POV**

**"Now your gonna listen like a good little girl aren't you?" Aunt Bellatrix asked me as she pushed me against the wall crushing me, with the dagger at my throat tilting my head up I nodded "Good!" she jerked back the dagger back from my neck. She grabbed my arm gripping it tightly dragging me up a staircase, I stumbled a little but picked myself up, at the top of the stairs I saw Aunt Narcissa, Uncle Lucius, Uncle Rudolphus standing on the side of the room then. Lord Voldemort was standing in the middle of the room with his back to us, he then turned to us and smirked evilly at me, his skin was gray, his long fingers held his wand, he had a snake nose. Aunt Bellatrix released my arm and fell at his feet "My Lord" she said to him he looked down at her "Stand Bellatrix" Voldemort demanded. **

**Aunt Bella stood up from the floor "This must be Sapphire..." he walked past my Aunt who then turned to look at me, as he circled me slowly "Your Aunt here tells me your though, I would like to see it" he told me as he stood in front of me now pointing his wand he yelled **_"Crucio" _**the curse hit me in the middle of my chest. Falling down this one hurt worse than all of them, I let out a scream but held the rest of them in, the hot needles were going into my skin, turning I laid on my stomach hitting the floor over and over again. My hand started to hurt so I stopped hitting the hard floor my nails dun into the hardwood floor, feeling wood go under my nails the pain became numbing. Taking in breath by breath I heard Voldermort laugh evilly "Well Bellatrix you weren't lying" hearing some footsteps behind me I head my Aunt say "I would never lie to you My Lord" gulping I didn't move not even blink. **

**"Shall we have a little fun with this one?'' Voldemort asked my Aunt, I knew my Aunt was smirking "We shall my Lord" she replied, I thought I was gonna die. **

**Andromeda POV**

**Sitting in the kitchen I had a cup of coffee in my hand, sighing I tried to think of something other than Sapphire but she was the only person on my mind, she was with my sisters... my evil sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa who I haven't spoken to in years. Sapphire is my second daughter, she was a surprise to the whole family, but everyone loves her, Nymphadora and her are so close, they remind me of when I was younger and my sisters Bella, Cissy, and I were so close no matter what, but then I met Ted and I fell in love my mother and father shunned me from the family. **

**Sighing Ted walked in the kitchen, he had bags under his eyes and he looked very tired, all his cuts were gone since I healed them, looking up at me he said "Andy why are you awake?" I sighed taking a sip of the hot coffee he came and sat next to me at the table "I can't I haven't been sleeping... Dora just fell asleep" I told him. Shaking his head he sighed "What are we going to do about Sapphire she is with your sister... we don't even know where" he told me I nodded "We can't do anything I already owled Mad eye'' I told him he sighed shaking his head. **

**"Your sister might kill her'' he told me I glared at him "Don't say that, Ted!" I growled at him he shook his head "It's true Andy!" he told me I sighed, getting up from my chair I took my coffee with me walking out of the kitchen. Walking to the staircase I took a sip of coffee, when I got to the top I turned to Nymphadora's room which was across from Sapphire's room, slowly turning the knob to her door I peeked in to see her sound asleep in her room walking in I put my coffee cup on her desk, and walked over to her she was sleeping peacefully smiling down at her I kissed her head. **

**Turning I walked out of her room grabbing my coffee on the way out, closing the door I walked into Sapphire's room to see pictures of her on her wall, one picture was her in the park with Dora, another was her doing gymnastics, and another of her smiling in picture. Shaking my head tears ran down my cheeks feeling sick to my stomach Sapphire was my other daughter and Bella already hurt Dora. Sighing I whipped my tears away from my cheeks, turning I walked out Fire's room closing the door behind me. **

**"Andy" I heard Ted yell from the bottom of the stairs, walking down the stairs I saw Mad eye in the living room with Ted, sighing I stepped off the staircase walking into the living room "Hello Mad Eye" I said to him putting my coffee cup down. Mad eye stood in front of me "Andromeda I just got you owl about Sapphire" he told me I nodded "Were trying to figure out were they would take her" I nodded again sitting on on the couch "Would you like something eat or drink?" I asked him he shook his head "No I'm fine!" he replied. Feeling tired I leaned on the back of the couch when my husband said "Andy why don't you go get some sleep" he told me I nodded kissing him goodnight and saying goodbye to Mad Eye.**

**As soon as I laid down I fell asleep quickly wanting to wake up and know this was just a dream. **

**Sapphire POV **

**Leaning against the cold concrete wall one leg propped up, the other laying on the cold floor, one hand was across my stomach while the other was laying on the floor, breathing very weakly my eyes fluttering, my bones ached in pain. After a while of torture by my Aunt and Voldemort I passed out, and she brought me back down here, moaning I moved my head to the side trying not to move my body knowing I would ache badly, **

**I was thirsty, hungry, and hurt badly. Trying to move my hand a little it hurt thought, hearing footsteps come down the stairs I wanted to be somewhere else, hearing heels I knew it had to be my Aunt opening my eyes I looked to see my Aunt Narcissa with a glass of water in her hand that made me want to grab it from her hand, walking slowly to me I glared at her. **

**"I bet your thirsty?" she asked me I glared at her shaking my head, my head pounding as I did "Here!" she took her wand out let it float into my hand, wanting to bring it to my mouth and let it run down my throat I didn't and glared at her "Is it poisoned?" I spat she then glared at me "No but my sister wants me to get you energized" she spat back. Slowly taking the glass I brought it to my lips and it felt like I haven't had water in weeks, gulping it down the water rushed down my throat, after I drank the water I put the glass on the floor. **

**Looking at my Aunt I asked her "Why does she want me to get energized?'' she used her wand to make the glass float back in her hand then said "She'll tell you!" she said turning around with her bleach blonde hair. Glaring at her back I shook my head wanting more water. Hearing her walk up the stairs I closed my eyes feeling a little better as the water put something in my stomach, only hearing silence I breathed a little faster now since the water was getting my heart pumping a little more. **

**I was so close to being asleep then I heard footsteps coming down the steps heels, opening my eyes I saw Aunt Bellatrix standing in front of me with her wand, trying to keep my eyes open I looked at her when she said "I just got some news from My Lord... he says your going to be my work for a little while!" she told me I glared at her she walked over to me playing with her wand. **

**"Well I bet your happy!" I snapped at her she smirked at me "I am" she snapped back at me, biting my bottom lip she moved closer to me "Your mother is so worried about you" she said I clenched my jaw shaking my head "Do you even care for her?" I asked her she stopped walking and shook her head "Not since your filthy mudblood of a father married your mother and had you and your halfblood sister" she snapped at me answering my question. **

**Glaring at her I said "She still counts you as her sister you know that?" I told her she looked at me with a look that she didn't believe me "Well I don't count her as mine" she told me I glared at her, she walked away "I'll have one of the elves bring you something to eat" she walked away then stopped and turned to me "Your gonna need your strength" she then walked away from me. Trying to think of something she would want to do to me that she already hasn't done, I felt a little better now that the water was in my blood and making me feel energized, my hair was dry now my clothes were a little wet from sitting on cold, wet floors for hours. I don't know how long I have been here, but it feels like it has been days since I saw my family. **

**Sighing I shook my head leaning it on my head in the back of my on the wall, rubbing my eyes I wanted my mother I didn't want to be here with my evil Aunt's who have tortured me all day long. My body ached badly badly but I could barley feel it since I was starving so badly. Taking my left hand that was across my stomach I slowly pushed my self up a little my legs shook as I fell back on the concrete floor, huffing I threw my hands in the air and put them in my lap annoyed about how I couldn't get up. **

**Closing my eyes for a second then opening them I saw a house elf with a plate of food "Here you go Miss" he says walking forward placing it in my hands, then with a **_pop_** he was gone, looking down at the plate I saw fruit, bread, and chicken. Eating it was like I haven't had food in weeks, after a few minutes I was able to stand up, walking around in the place where I was before I was tortured, feeling like crap but I felt energized. Walking to the door I heard people talking but couldn't understand what they were saying. **

**Walking away I walked into the hallway and into the room where I was when I woke up, sighing I sat down in the middle of the room and laid down where it wasn't wet, closing my eyes I took slow breaths and soon was in a deep sleep.**

**Fred's POV **

**"What do you mean?" I asked my Sirius he sighed "Bellatrix Lestrange has Sapphire" he told me again, out family sat at the table for dinner Hermione was crying a little, Ginny also, and the rest of us were silent. Looking at my mother she held a letter from Mad Eye in her hands giving it to Sirius he sighed, shaking my head I asked "Are we going to do something... go after Bellatrix?" Sirius sighed "It's not that simple Fred you see..." I cut him off "She'll hurt her if we don't go now!" I practically yelled as the whole room looked at me. Mum looked at me "Fred keep it down your father is resting!" she demanded I looked at her and nodded, Sirius stood from his seat "I know each and every one of you are upset so am I Sapphire is my niece... were trying to locate her as soon as we can" Sirius walked away from the table. **

**Mum looked at us "Alright well why don't you all go to your rooms I'll start lunch" she told us as we all stood from our seats walking out of the kitchen, we are staying in Grimmauld Place for Christmas, walking up the stairs we walked to our rooms Ginny and Hermione went to their rooms, Ron and Harry went to theirs, Forge and I went to ours which is on the Third floor. Walking in our room I slammed the door behind me when Forge came in behind me "Oi you slammed the door in my face!" he said I waked over to my bed sitting down on it. **

**"Sorry Forge" I told him feeling angry, upset, that Sapphire is with such a evil women who is her Aunt Forge walked over to me "Gred are you okay?" he asked me I shook my head "What if her Aunt hurts her?... you know she will!" I told him he nodded "You really like her don't you?" I looked at him "Yes... just like you like Anjeleah" I told him he nodded. **

**"I can't just sit here and now that Sapphire is getting hurt by that evil Aunt of hers" I stood from my bed walking over to the bathroom splashing water in my face to know this wasn't a dream. When I didn't wake up I sighed and shook my head "Gred it's not a dream!" I hear Forge say to me as I gripped the side of the sink "Wish it was!" I told him. Right now I would rather feel the pain for Sapphire. **

**Okay hope you liked it will update soon PROMISE!**

**LOVE YALL HAIDEN!**


	6. Legilimens

Sorry about not updating guys been really busy! ENJOY!

**Sapphire POV **

_Dream _

_" 3 2 1... ready or not here I come" I heard my older sister Dora yell as I was hiding in the tunnel of the play ground, hearing her walk around I held in the laughs by covering my mouth with my hand crawling slowly I looked out to see her looking under the play set, she was humming to herself then she stopped "Fire come on I suck at this game!" she told me. Hearing her walk up the steps to get over here I quickly ran out of the other side of the tunnel and ran to the slide to get down, hearing Dora laugh she yelled "Better run fast, Fire!" I laughed as I went down the slide over to the swings where base is, hearing her run behind me I ran faster. As I got close to the swing I quickly got on one and I was safe turning to her she smiled at me "Why do you always win that game?" she asked me I smirked at her "I don't know maybe cause I am good at it" I told her she laughed at me. _

_"Come on Mummy is probably wanting us to get home!" she told me holding her hand out to me I smiled and got off the wing and took my older sisters hand, she walked me out of the playground and walked into the streets of London, we were skipping down the streets when Dora stopped and turned, turning also I saw a shadow go into the bushes. Looking at Dora I said "What was that Dora?" I asked her she sighed and turned to me "Nothing come on" she told me as she dragged my hand forward, following her we were almost home when Dora stopped walking I did the same. Hearing something behind me I turned Dora didn't, to see a woman with blonde hair she was tall nicely dressed, she was close behind us "Dora" I said quietly she turned to look at the woman who was now in front of us. _

_Looking up at the lady she looked down at us, she was very pretty she looked like Mommy a little, kneeling down she looked at us both "Look at you two" she said Dora looked at her strange as I just stared at her "Nymphadora and Sapphire" she said Dora's hair got red as she glared at the woman "Don't call me Nympadora!" she said in a mean voice. The woman glared at her "Don't talk to me like that little girl!" she snapped at my older sister "I'm not little I'm thirteen!" she clarified. _

_"How do you even know our names?" I asked her Dora looked down at me as did the blonde lady, Dora then said "We should be going!" Dora took hold of my hand and we turned to leave when we heard the woman say "I know your mother!" she told us, Dora then turned to her as did I not knowing what was going to happen "How do you know my mother?" she asked I kept hold of Dora's hand tightly wanting my Mummy. The woman only laughed and took a few steps towards us "Your mother still hasn't told you two?" she asked Dora pushed me behind her. The lady looked down at us and said "Well I'm your mothers sister, which makes me your Aunt!" she told us I looked up at my sister who was looking at the woman with wide eyes. _

_"Narcissa" Dora whispered I looked at the woman who's name is Narcissa she smirked "So she has" Narcissa said quietly "Yes she also said to stay away from you!" Dora said with venom in her voice Aunt Narcissa looked down at my sister "Yes well your both filthy halfbloods so I wouldn't mind!" she told us both I gasped Mummy told us never to say that word Dora hair went red again "Don't call us that!" she said to her in a very rude manor Aunt Narcissa smirked "What can you do Nymphadora your only thirteen" our Aunt stated. _

_"You don't know me or my sister so leave us alone!" Dora told her turning to me as she then took my hand again and we walked away, looking back at our Aunt she smirked at me and turned and walked the other way I shook my head and we walked home. As we got to our house Dora then ran in Daddy was in the living room reading the paper as I could hear Mummy in the kitchen. Daddy looked at us "You two are finally home, dinner is almost ready!" Daddy got up from the couch I ran to him and hugged him he picked me up as I wrapped my arms around his neck, Dora then hugged him "You girls alright?" he asked us I hid my face into Daddy's neck. Dora looked up at him "Daddy Aunt Narcissa followed us from the park!" she told him Daddy's smile faded as he put me down. _

_Kneeling down he looked at us both then said "What do you mean?" he asked her she sighed "Mum's sister Daddy Narcissa!" she told him he then looked at us both he walked in the hallway leading to the kitchen where Mummy is, we both followed him in. Mummy was setting the table as she looked up at us "I was just about to..." she was cut off my Daddy "Andy the girls said that Narcissa followed them home!" he told Mummy she looked at him with wide eyes dropping the glass plate in her hand, then ran over to us. Kneeling down she hugged us both, Mummy was crying "Did she hurt you" she asked us both I shook my head "No" we both said, Mummy looked at us with tears in her eyes "What happened?" she asked us. _

_Dora told her how we were playing in the park then while we were walking home she stopped and talked to us, Mummy then told us to eat dinner while her and Daddy go in the other room. Dora and I started eating dinner and we heard Mummy crying in the other room. _

_End _

**My eyes shot open as I remembered that I had met Aunt Narcissa before, I didn't remember though, I was only seven years old, Dora was thirteen, rolling on my back I looked at the ceiling my clothes were ripped in some parts, they were finally dried from all the water that was on them. Sighing I slowly sat up rubbing my eyes, I yawned and felt tired still, my bones ached a still as I tried standing up, my legs shook a little as I finally got to my feet, when I heard behind me "Took you long enough to wake up!" whipping around I saw Aunt Bellatrix sitting on the concrete bench against the wall. Falling on my knees I hissed as I felt them get a little scratched up, she chuckled and rolled her eyes at me "You know your easy to spook!" she told me I sighed and pushed my self back to lean against the wall on the other side of the room. **

**Sighing I looked at my Aunt "Why are you down here?" I asked her she then sighed "I got bored everyone is gone" she told me I raised my eyebrows "So you came down here, while I was sleeping?" I asked her she glared at me "Shut it or do you want a repeat of what happened a Tuesday?" she asked me mad. It was Saturday when they took me from my house, how long have I been here? **

**We were quiet for a while then she said "Your mother and sister are going crazy trying to find you!" I glared at her having hatred in my eyes "You don't know anything" I snapped at her she smirked at me "Getting defensive are we... about Mummy and Sissy?" she asked me laughing. Anger went through me as I clenched my jaw, leaning my head against the wall looking up I tried to ignore her, but with her it doesn't work "Wondering how your Daddy's doing, I mean after our little encounter he didn't look so good" she told me. **

**My head snapped up at her and I shook my head "Do you feel bad at all?" I asked her she laughed at that "You think I would feel bad for hurting a halfblood after he ruined my family?"she stated I sighed and shook my head at her "You know my Mum didn't talk about you around me..." I said to her she looked away from me "But I do know this, she still loves you and Aunt Narcissa!" she looked at me "Well go for her" she said to me I shook my head chuckling "You know I have never met anyone as..." she cut me off by showing me her wand. Bitting my tongue I crossed my arms over my chest, she then looked away from me staring at the wall, we stayed quiet for a while when she then got up from her seat, walking over to me. **

**"Well I am going to entertain myself!" she stated pointing her wand at me, not prepared for what was gonna happen she then said "Legilimens" then memories flooded my head **

_"Girls your making a mess!" Mum said laughing as Dora and I were decorating gingerbread cookies at the table, we kept putting icing on each other laughing, we both then looked at Mum who was sitting next to us, both of us smirked and put icing on our fingers, then swiped it quickly on our mothers cheeks. _

_"Happy Birthday to you!" we song as Mum blew her candles out we smiled and clapped our hands as she kissed Dora and I on the head we were sitting next to her, we each grabbed and candle and licked the bottom of the candle, we then laughed at each other. _

_"Sirius" I heard Mum say from downstairs "Uncle Sirius?" I asked my self walking out of my room I walked downstairs and walked into my living room to see Mum and Daddy standing there with Uncle Sirius I ran and gave him a hug he kissed my head. _

_The sorting hat on my head then said "Hmm mother is a pureblood father muggleborn, your sister was a hufflepuff... where shall I put you?" silence then "Gryfindoor" he yelled. _

_Fred's lips kissed mine, my heart stopped and my stomach felt like it had butterflies, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him as I wrapped mine around his neck, pulling back from the kiss I smiled at him and unwrapped my arms from his neck. Laughing I smirked how he didn't remove his arms around me "Thanks Fred... that was nice!" I told him he smiled. _

**Then it stopped I opened my eyes to be looking in Aunt Bellatrix dark eyes, she smirked at me "Well aren't those good memories?" she asked me smirking running my hand threw my hair I pushed my back deeper into the wall, even though I couldn't move. Smirking she looked down at me "A Weasley huhh?" she asked me I glared at her as she got down in front of me, but a few feet away from me on her toes "You know my favorite memory is probably the one with your mother and your sister and you doing the gingerbread cookies... warmed my heart!" she told me sarcastically I rolled my eyes "You have a heart?" I asked her she became angry getting up and walking over to where she was sitting. **

**Grabbing the dagger that was resting on the seat, turning back to me she smirked "You know what?" she asked me pointing the dagger at me gulping I watched her carefully "That mouth of yours is really, really starting to annoy me!" she told me walking slowly back over to me. Breathing slowly I looked at the dagger in her hand "So you know memories can be erased, but scars on the other hand" she said to me, she pointed he wand at me then yelled "**_Crucio" . _

**The red light hit me in the chest as I felt the needles go into my skin, the same my bones were hurting, my body ached more, as I fell to the cold concrete floor, with tears in my eyes this hurt the worst out of them all since I was recovering from what happened from a few days ago. Keeping the screams in, feeling my Aunt pull some hair from the back of my neck, then I felt something sharp go into my neck, then droplets of blood run down my neck, the pain was horrible I had to scream. Crucio then there was cutting into the back of my neck, I had no clue what she was doing, as I was screaming I could feel my Aunt's hand in my hair pushing my hair away from my neck. Feeling her open another piece of my skin I screamed more, the Crucio charm was numbing compared to this, this was horrible, feeling my warm blood run down my neck screamed. **

**My Aunt then released my hair as I reached to feel my neck, only to feel my blood running down the back of my neck, my heart stopped as I looked at my fingers which was covered in blood, the red of my blood was running down my fingers. Aunt Bellatrix laughed as she was behind me, gulping I turned my head to her she had the dagger in her hand the tip of it had my blood on it, a drop of it hit the floor I was, I had no idea what she did but I wasn't counting on if it was something good. **

**"Hopefully that finally taught you!" she growled at me feeling a little light headed, then I felt nothing nothing at all. **

**Dora's POV **

**Laying in my bed I looked out my window as the snow fell on the ground from the sky, tears formed in my puffy bloodshot eyes as I thought of my sister and I playing in the snow when we were little, I haven't seen her in six days, who knows what our evil Aunt could be doing to her, Sapphire my little sister who is seven years younger then I am, we are best friends. Pulling the covers closer to me I hid my face in my pillow trying to think of some way to get my sister back, but nothing. Mad eye has been trying to figure out where she could be. Hearing someone knock on my door I used my wand and opened it, turning over I looked to see Mum with a tray of coco two cup for both of us. Sitting up I whipped my eyes and the tears went away Mum set the try on my desk and handed on cup to me and she held hers. **

**Sitting on my bed she took a sip of her coco then looked at me "How are you?" she asked me I sighed and shook my head "Mum what is going to happen... I mean Mad Eye is trying hard to find where they would keep her, Sirius is trying hard not to tell her friends that she might not come home!"I felt tears run down my cheeks as I said that Mum shook her head "Dora I'm sorry, for everything... I had no idea Bellatrix would ever do this" she told me as a tears ran down her left cheek. **

**"Mum what happens if she doesn't come home?" I asked her she looked as her drink I shook my head "I can't live knowing that she could die any minute with Aunt Bellatrix or Aunt Narcissa" I told her she nodded "I know their my sister, but I would kill them for what they have done to you two" she told me. Taking a sip of my hot drink I watched Mum as she whipped tears from her eyes, she sighed and "Dora I found out where she is!" she told me I looked at her "You did?" I asked her she nodded I put my drink on my nightstand "Where is she?" I asked her rapidly "They took her to the Malfoy Manor, they have a cellar below the house she is there I'm going to get her" she replied I got out of bed and walked over to my closet, grabbing some clothes I threw them on the bed next to Mum. **

**"Dora what are you doing?" she asked me I grabbed my clothes "I'm going" I replied she shook her head "No Dora!" Mum said with a stern voice I looked at weird "What?" I asked her she shook her head "No I can't let you go Dora, if you go and I do get Sapphire back then they could go for you, I can't let that happen!" she told me with tears in her eyes. My jaw dropped a little as I looked at her "Mum I am an adult I can make my own choices!" I told her she shook her head "No Dora please just listen to me I can go by myself!" she begged that did it. **

**"Mum I'm not letting you go alone, your gonna need help" I told her she looked at me then sighed "Alright, but you listen to me understand?" she asked I nodded "I promise!" I told her she then kissed my forehead "Get dressed!" she demanded as she walked out of my room.**

**Well I hope you liked it if you did please Review**

**Ella-Spella: Yes thank you my family is doing alright, just gonna take time! :) Thanks for you review!**

**Tessia: Thank you very much I am trying to write as quickly as I can! :) Thanks for your review!**


	7. Why You Have Me

**Alright guys Thank You to all the people who favorited this story! **

**LaFlorine: Awwwe thank you soooo much! :))**

**Tessia: Hahaha you gave me an idea, thank you soooo much! :))**

**RoseabelleElizabeth: Why Thank you that's a first! :)) **

**Sapphire POV **

**Another house elf came down here and gave me food after I woke up from fainting, my neck was covered in blood along with my back and clothes, and my bones ached, some of my hair was wet from the blood also. Sighing I put the empty plate down on the cold concrete floor, then it disappeared, my back hurt along with my neck, after I woke up my Aunt was gone and my cut from the back of my neck had stopped bleeding finally, though it is very uncomfortable wearing these bloody clothes, I wanted to know what my Aunt did to the back of my neck but I was to scared to feel if I did my neck would start bleeding again, and I would faint like last night. My Aunt hasn't come back down which is a little weird but I enjoyed her not hurting me, the only person yet to come down in the elf. **

**Mum. I wanted my Mum, and Daddy, and my sister Dora I miss them, Mum was right about my two Aunt's, I just wished I could've listened when I didn't, but can't do that over again, it's done, and can't be fixed at all. After all the madness I have been put through I think I might never leave my house again, except for Hogwarts, and how did I miss my friends, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, George, and Fred... most of all Fred, I smiled at the thought of him, I haven't seen him since the night we kissed, ohh how I miss him, his kiss was so gentle but yet so loving, I liked Fred a lot. Sometimes I think more than just like though, I mean when I am around him, I smile, laugh, and I feel like no one could hurt me, that he would protect me with his life. **

**HIs red hair was so beautiful, his smile, his smirk, his eyes the way I could just fall into them, when I am in his arms I just melt into them, I have a had a crush on him for years, ever since we were younger, we used to play hide and seek at his house all the time. He would always find me, no matter where I hid, it's like I left a trail of something. He is a year older though he is seventeen and I am fifteen, we used to hide hide in my backyard under a tree and tell each other everything, no matter what it had been, I trusted him even with my biggest secrets when I was younger. **

**Hearing someone walk down here I braced myself for what was going to happen, hearing the metal bars swing open I saw three shadows coming towards the back room, gasping I saw my Aunt enter the room, she smirked at me "Hello Sapphie" she said in a baby voice, glaring I waited for the two people to come in. Aunt Bellatrix just watched me for a few more seconds and said "I have a surprise for you!" she didn't have her wand in hand or the dagger so I took a deep breath and wondered what she was going to do. Then I saw my Uncle Rudolphus walk in dragging... my heart stopped as I saw who it was Fred, his nose was bleeding, and he couldn't walk, his eyes were closed, and his chest was going up down. **

**My eyes grew big as I shook my head "No" I said to myself and tried to wake up from this nightmare that I am in but nothing, I was awake for sure, glaring at my Aunt I said "Why... you have me, you can torture me?" I asked her rapidly, she just smirked "Very true, but I can also torture you by hurting him!" she told me. Aunt Bellatrix looked at my Uncle and he let go of Fred who fell to the floor, and didn't move, Aunt Bellatrix turned to me "I'll let you try and wake him up!" she told me walking past Fred and walked out of here with my Uncle close behind her. After I heard the door close, I then got on my knees no matter how badly it hurt and crawled over to Fred who was laying a few feet away, shaking his shoulders I said "Fred, Fred wake up" I gently stroked my hand threw his silky red hair, and set his head in my lap. **

**Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked down at his face, his eyes started to flutter, as he came too. Smiling I whipped the tears with the back of my hands, he then looked up at me and said "Sapphire?" his right hand then came up to me and touched my face, a sigh of relief escaped my lips as I looked down at him "Yeah it's me!" I told him, then he sat up slowly watching him from the left side of him he then turned to me squinting "Where am I?" he asked me I huffed "Malofy Manor!" I replied his eyes became big and he then looked at my neck and gasped "Fire why is your neck all bloody?" he scooted over to me "It's nothing!" I replied he shook his head "It doesn't look like nothing, considering your neck is drenched in blood!" he told me I huffed "Dry blood!" I corrected him, he soon got up from the cold concrete. He placed his hand out to me, I shook my head "I can't walk!" I told him "Why?" he asked me I huffed and replied "It hurts to much!" he sighed and slowly sat behind me. **

**Feeling him pull some hair from my neck I then turned to him and asked "What are you doing?" he smirked "Trying to see what made your neck so bloody!" he replied I nodded and turned back feeling his cold fingers run across the back of my neck, I then felt him brush against the cut right in the middle. Hissing I reached to the back of my neck to push his hand away but his hand was gone, turning to him he had his hands up in the air and said "Sorry Fire I didn't mean..." he trailed on I shook my head "No you didn't know it was gonna hurt" I told him he sighed. **

**He sat next to me and looked at me "I was so worried about you!" he told me looking at him I smiled "Really?" I asked him he nodded and looked away from me "Yeah, I thought I would never see you again." I blushed at him looking away "I thought I would never see you again!" I told him he sighed and shook his head "Sirius would barley tell us anything, if he did it was very little about you" he told me looking at him I said "Have you seen my Mum? Daddy? or Dora?" I asked him starting to tear up. **

**Fred shook his head "No, I am sorry Sapphire, I haven't seen them since the last time you all came over!" he told me I nodded, as I let a tear run down my cheek he whipped it away with his thumb, smirking I chuckled and said "Thank you!" he nodded "Anytime Sapphire" returning with a smile, I shook my head "Fred... She shouldn't have brought you here, I feel so bad that your here now, if she tortures you, I could never forgive myself. Please just promise me if you ever found a way out... tell me you'll leave me" he looked at me with wide eyes and shook his head "No! No! No! I am never gonna leave you here!" he told me looking at him, with tears still in my eyes as new ones ran down my dry cheeks I begged "Fred, you have to, please, if one of them ever hurt you I would hate myself and I would never be able to forgive myself... and I know if you were in my shoes you'd do the same for me, am I right?" he clenched his jaw and slowly nodded "Yes I would!" he replied. **

**"Fred I love you too much to see you get hurt!" *I can't believe I told him I loved him* I thought he looked up at him with those eyes of his that I could always fall into just by a glance, and smiled "I love you too Sapphire" then he did the unthinkable and... kissed me on my lips, I was shocked that he had kissed me, but I was happy about it also, smiling into the kiss I kissed back and got on my knees to move closer to him. Placing his hands on the sides of my face he said between the kiss "Do you?" kissing him I then asked "Do I what?" he then pulled away from the kiss and asked "Love me?" smiling I bit my lip and nodded "Yes!" I replied. **

**Feeling his lips touch mine again, I then got off my knees and rolled on my back, he was over me kissing me. I missed him so much, for so many years I wanted to kiss him, and have him hold me when I was sad, or show me his funny new inventions, he already showed me that though. Was I really doing this? Am I really kissing Fred Weasley right now? I though in my head. Fred then stopped kissing me looking down at me he said "Even with all that blood on your neck, and the dry water in you clothes that makes you smell bad" I laughed and hit his shoulder, knowing he was playing around he laughed then said "Your still the most beautiful girl in the world!" blushing like crazy I smiled and bit my lip "You always know what to say you know that?" he shook his head "No I'm just telling you the truth!" he told me.**

**"Awwe look how cute this is" hearing my Aunts voice enter the room, I sat up knocking Fred off of me and rolled next to me standing up I stood in front of Fred as my bones ached, she was standing in the doorway with that smirk of hers, shaking my head I said "Now what do you want?" I asked her she just showed me the dagger in her hand and that shut me up, hearing Fred stand up behind me he tried to push me behind him but I didn't let him, Aunt Bellatrix then cackled "Look my little niece has gotten all wrapped up in love" she then stared to make her way to us, pushing Fred back I watched her every move. **

**"Wonders me though? What would happen if your 'lover boy' was in pain you would do?" she asked me with a smirk, shaking my head "No please, don't hurt him... Do what ever you want to me, just not Fred!" I begged her she just shook her head "Oh little Sapphie is giving herself up for her little lover" she said in a baby voice. "No hurt me i'll take it!" Fred said, my Aunt smirked at me, turning my head to him I shook my head "No!" I said to him and to my Aunt. Walking away from Fred I walked to my Aunt who was standing a few feet away "Please I'm begging you Aunt Bellatrix, don't hurt Fred, hurt me and only me!" she looked me dead in the eyes then said "Andy..." she whispered under her breath. **

**Looking at her confused she looked at me "I'll have Narcissa come get you!" was all she said then turned and walked away from me, walking out of the room, and hearing her close the bars and go upstairs, I remembered what Andy meant, thats what she used to call my Mum when they were younger. But why would she call me that? **

**Fred then walked up to me "What was that about?" he asked me I shook my head "Honestly I don't have a clue?" I told him he shook his head "Wait Narcissa? as in Draco's mother?" he asked me I nodded. Walking up to him I hugged him tightly, feeling him hug me back I shook my head "I can't leave you, what if I'm gone she comes down here-" he cut me off and looked me in the eyes "Sapphire don't worry!" he told me. Shaking my head I was about to say something, when the sound of the bars opening cut me off, Fred quickly kissed me and sat down on the floor. Hearing the clicking of heels on the cold, wet concrete some closer to where we are I turned to see my Aunt Narcissa standing in the doorway, she eyed me and motioned me to come towards her. **

**Bitting my lip I slowly made my way over to her, shaking a little as my legs throbbed in pain, walking in front of her into the hallway and up the stairs I stepped up into a long hallway which then she grabbed my arm dragging me down it. Aunt Narcissa fingers wrapped tightly around my wrist. Looking at all the pictures and paintings we passed some of them gave me a dirty look, my guess if from me being a halfblood. Then we entered a large room where there were two big couches, a large fireplace, a coffee table between couches, and two very large balconies to my right. Aunt Bellatrix had her back to us with a glass of red wine in her hand, and she was starring at the fire burning, Aunt Narcissa coughed, which my Aunt turned and looked at us. **

**Putting her glass of wine down, Aunt Bellatrix then walked over to us "Thank you Cissy!" then as she walked past me she then took my right wrist, letting my other Aunt release my left wrist, getting dragged back out of the room. She dragged me up a huge flight of stairs, I tripped at least ten times, but she never stopped, leading to two hallways, my Aunt took the hallways on the left and dragged me behind her, then she stopped in the middle of one room, using her wand she opened it and I saw a bathroom, a very nice bathroom, Aunt Bellatrix pushed me in the room and said "I'll have one of the elves get you clothes and towels!" then the door slammed making me jump, looking around I then looked at the tub, I wanted to take a bath very badly. **

**Walking over to the tub I started the water to warm. As I felt the water running to see if it was to hot or too cold, I let my hand run under the water and I made a moan, the water felt amazing touching my raw skin. As I got undressed I saw some of the bruises that are on my skin, my bloody neck was probably gonna hurt when the water touched it. Getting in the tub slowly, I let my legs go in first, they felt numb as I let the hot water touch them, along with every inch of my body. Keeping my neck above the water, I then took a breath and ducked my head under the hot water, the back of my neck where the cut is stung like a fresh opened scar. Bringing my head back above the water I saw that the water was bloody, it looked as if I killed someone. **

**Feeling the back of my neck and rusty blood still there I took a bar of soap and washed up the front of my neck, the sides, and down my chest till I had to clean the back of my neck. Taking a deep breath I then took the bar of soap and gently ran it over my cut, it stung like hell, screaming a little had to do the pain, it wasn't a very loud scream but a scream. As the soap entered my cut I then ducked my head back under the bloody water to get the soap out, as I came back up to breath, I saw a bottle of shampoo and conditioner. I used it and then I heard a loud pop, turning my head my eyes saw a elf place a towel and clothes on the sink, he or she looked at me "Mistress Malfoy told Milly to bring you towels and clothes" she said. **

**Smiling at the elf called Milly I said "Thank Milly, your very kind!" she smiled at me and nodded "Milly says thank you Miss!" then with the snap of her fingers she was gone. Letting the bloody water drain I stepped out of the tub to grab a towel, wrapping it around my self. After I dried off I then changed quickly which was a pear of black jeans, black long sleeved top, and then put my shoes on. Hearing someone outside the door, I looked at the door as it opened, I saw Aunt Narcissa standing there, she then said "Well come along!" she said to me, walking out of the bathroom, she walked into a room a few feet away. **

**Following her in the room I saw Aunt Bellatrix standing in the middle of the room playing with her dagger, she didn't even turn when she then said "Close the door Cissy!" it was in a soft voice not one like I have heard. My other Aunt then nodded and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Leaving My Aunt and I, alone. **

**Turning to me she looked me in the eyes and stared at me, just stared, didn't speak, didn't move, nothing. Opening my mouth I asked "What do you want?" I asked her she stared at me for a few more seconds**

**"I wanna tell you a story!" was the words that came out of my Aunt's mouth. **

**Sorry i haven't updated i feel bad :( hope you like the chapter! love you! **


	8. Consider Me Gone!

**Okay good news. I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK! I can update, all the time! :D **

**Samantha Eleanor Lestrange: Awwe thank you! I loved this one, I don't know why but I did! :D**

**LaFlorine: You will find out!**

**Sapphire's POV **

**Starring at my Aunt; I eyed her, I bit my lip as she smirked then began to speak "Your Mother and I, were best friends… when we were younger." she stopped talking; then walking over to the bookshelf, she grabbed a photo that was leaning against the self. Looking at it, as it was in her hands, she then stroked the glass, that was protecting the photo. "Then she met your, mudblood of a father." she snarled, gripping the frame tightly in her hands. As she called my Father a mudblood I felt my blood boil, clenching my jaw I glared at her "Don't you dare call my Father that!" she smirked then laughed, more like a cackle **

**"Get used to it love, your one too!" she told me in a stern voice. Taking a step to her, she then out of no where took her wand out of her hair, pointing it at me. Stopping in my tracks she glared at me **

**"Now, now little Sapphire… do you want anymore pain?" she asked me, walking over to me, gulping I shook my head "Now that your listening, sit down!" she demanded. Slowly I sat down on the couch next to me, being silent, not blinking. Aunt Bellatrix then bit her lip, looking at the photo in her hand, opening her mouth she then said "When I found out about your Mother… dating your father, I confronted her about it, she told me it was true." she paused putting the photo down on the coffee table then i asked her "What is the story you wanna tell me?" I asked him her raising her head up to look at me, she then yelled for one of the elves to get her red wine. The elf brought her two glasses and a bottle of wine. **

**As the elf opened the cork he poured wine in the two glasses, then left. As my Aunt took one of the glasses, she looked at me "Want the other?" she asked me I glared at her "Why are you being nice to me?" I asked her eyeing her, as she took a sip of the wine. After she didn't answer me, she then spoke: **

**"I was nineteen when Andi told me about the… love of her life." she spat "I already graduated from Hogwarts. Engaged. Had no idea she was dating him until Narcissa sent me a letter from Hogwarts about it. I didn't believe it, I asked her about it, she didn't deny it, she told me in her exact words **_'I love him more than you know, he loves me, I don't care if his blood isn't pure. Were planning on getting married, and I don't care what you think, or Mother!" _** she walked over to the window looking out at the snow falling outside. **

**"After Andi graduated, she came home, told Mother and Father about her mudblood, both of them went into a rage, Mother screamed 'You never seeing him again' she slapped her across the face. Father went straight to the Fire Whiskey, and got drunk. Like he wasn't already. Mother told me to get Narcissa. When I did she asked her 'If she ever saw them together?' she said she only saw them once together" she shook her head clenching her jaw "Your Mother… being her stupid self said she would see that mudblood no matter what!" I got mad slowly getting up wanting to hit her, Aunt Bellatrix glared at me "What are you gonna do?" she asked me "You have no wand! Your defenseless!" she told me. I shook my head, sitting back down. **

**"Why don't you just listen?" she asked me I leaned into the couch, wishing I could just blend in with it. She cocked her head to the side "Your exactly like your Mother, that's why… she would never listen to Mother. It amused me!" she chuckled taking a sip the red wine. Wanting to get out of her and go back downstairs with Fred, I actually was listening to her, she then began to speak again: **

**My Aunt looked at me "You and your dirty blooded family, it's horrible. Your Mother was just stupid enough to fall for your Father" she spat when she said 'Father', bitting my lip I shook my head looking away from her hearing her chuckle, then her heels click "And now your stupid enough to fall for, a poor worthless Weasley!" that pushed me over the edge "At least my Mother loves her husband, unlike you!" it came out so fast I couldn't stop myself. Aunt Bellatrix's got big, she grabbed her wand, pushing myself into the couch. **

**My Aunt then dropped her glass of wine on the floor, it shattered into pieces, ran over to me, kneeling on the couch in front of me, her knees digging in the side of me, put her wand to my neck "Look little clone of Andi, I am sick and tired of you mouthing off your big mouth to me" she dug her wand into my neck harder, I was terrified now "So SHUT UP!" she screamed at me. **

**Gulping I felt my eyes water, I wanted to get out of here, far away from my Aunt. I wanted my Mother. "Now your gonna be quiet, and your not gonna interrupt me, unless you want me to get my dagger again. Understand?" she asked me, taking a deep breath I then nodded. Smirking she get off me, taking the other glass of wine she grabbed it. Letting a tear run down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away with my hand, before my Aunt could see my crying. Walking around the coffee table Aunt Bellatrix then sat down on the couch across from me. **

**Bringing my legs up to the couch, I wrapped my arms around them. Aunt Bellatrix looked at me "As I was saying… The day after I found out your Mother had married… your father. She showed up at my Manor."**

_Story Bella POV _

_Sitting in the room I share with my new husband, I had just married only two months ago, all alone as he was downstairs drinking with his friends. Standing by the wide opened window I was looking out of, I saw, the rain pouring down, each rain drop hit the glass window. Holding my head up high, I stared at each raindrop that has been running down the glass. The thought of my sister ran threw my head, she married that mudblood. It made me sick to my stomach thinking of her marrying him. Her name wasn't Andromeda Black anymore, it was… Andromeda Tonks. _

_How dare she marry a Hufflepuff, she shouldn't have even thought about loving a mudblood. Narcissa was set to marry Lucius Malfoy. She is set to marry him in two weeks. _

_Walking over to the trunk that was at the end of my bed, kneeling down I sat in front of the black trunk, unlocking the lock I then opened the lid, seeing the photo of my Andromeda and I. It was me and her on my birthday, I was turning 17. Both of us were smiling in the photo. Gently brushing my hand across the photo, I felt a tear run down my cheek. I missed my sister, more than anything, we were very close, we told each other everything. The last time saw my sister was seven months ago. When my Mother told her to leave, she then burned her from the family tree, Mother and Father act as if she never existed. _

_Slowly I put the photo back in the trunk, and closed the lid. Bitting my lip, I stood up as I heard someone walk in the room, turning my head I saw my husband walk into our room, he stood in between the doorway, holding a glass of Fire Whiskey in his left hand. _

_"Bella umm your sister is here!" he told me, looking at him I raised my eyebrows_

_"Narcissa?" I asked him, chuckling he shook his head "Not that one!" he then walked out of our room. _

_Looking at his back as he walked out, I thought of my middle sister Andy. Walking out of my room I walked to go downstairs. Rudolphus walked down the stairs with me behind him, looking at the front door I saw… my sister Andy. _

_She was standing by the front door, her hair was up in a loose bun, some curls running down her face, she was wearing black skirt, with a white blouse, a black blazer, and black heels. Walking down the stairs I glared at my younger sister , Rudolpus walked into the living room where his friends are. As she turned to me "Bella." she said walking a little towards me. As I walked down the last step, I clenched my jaw and shook my head "What do you want, Andy?" I asked her she looked at me with tears in her eyes "Bella I came to visit you. Your my sister!" I chuckled crossing my arms over my chest. _

_"Your no longer my sister, Andy. I know you married that disgusting mudblood, so does the family." she nodded looking at the floor, clasping her hands together " I married him, because I love him Bella, not because I was forced into it, like you and Cissy were." _

_Garing at her I then shook my head "Well at least my sister and I have a Mother and Father!" Andy chuckled shaking her head "They were no parents to us, and you know that." Glaring at her I knew she was right, they were never around, ever. _

_"Bella I came her to ask you… please don't follow in our parents footsteps, please don't become a deatheater." I narrowed my eyes at her "I will do whatever I want, if you have not forgotten I have already gotten into it." I lifted my sleeve up to reveal my Dark Mark on my left forearm. Andy looked at my arm then looked away, a few tears fell from her eyes, I chuckled "Crying are we?" I asked her, she shook her head wiping the tears away quickly. _

_Cocking my head to the side, I eyed the ring on her left hand, it was silver with a diamond, a small diamond "So your married? Do you live in London with Muggles living next-door?" she glared at me, then snapped "Yes I am married Bella, and I live right next door to Muggles, who are very kind!" smirking I then looked at her in disgust. _

_"How could you do this, to our family, marry that… muggle blooded man?" I asked her, she looked down at the floor and slowly took a few steps in a circle, her heels clicked against the wooded floor, she then stopped and looked at me in the eyes "I didn't do anything to our family, I only fell in love, as for you calling my husband a muggle, he isn't, he has a wand, and is capable of doing everything we can do!" I crossed my arms over my chest, was always a smart mouth. _

_"Andy, dear Andy don't you know that The Dark Lord, loves to torture mudbloods!" raising her head up she glared "If you or any of your slimy deatheaters come near my husband, I will not hesitate to kill you or any one of them!" she said. Raising my eyebrows I smirked "Well, well, well look old Andy is now threatening to kill her own sister, that's what I call a deatheater!" she glared at me taking a step towards me, then reached in her blazer, but I was ahead of her, I took my wand out from the side of my dress, Andy then pulled her hand out slowly, without her wand. _

_Laughing I then smirked at her "Awwe poor Andy, wandless, what will you do now?" she stood still and looked at me with fear in her eyes "Please don't Bella!" she begged me, then clutched her stomach_

_Smirking I put my wand down "Just leave already won't you?" she shook her head "Bella I came here to tell you something!" I raised my eyebrows, putting my wand back in the side of my dress I then glared at her "What do you mean? Tell me what?" she took a deep breath, looking at her hands, then looked at me "I'm with child!" she told me. Rage is all I felt, then I felt stabbed in the back, by my own sister. First she marries a mudbllod, now she is having his child, it would be my niece or nephew. _

_"It's Ted's child, I wanted to tell you, your my sister Bella… your the only one that knows!" glaring at her I shook my head turning away from her, crossing my arms over my chest I then heard her say "Bella please just be excited… or something, please." she asked me. Turning to her I then said "You want me to be excited for you, getting pregnant by… by a bloody muggle-born?" she shook her head as tears gathered in her eyes "This is why you were never a sister, never. If you don't want me as sister, fine. Consider every memory gone, every smile, laugh, tear… everything GONE!" she screamed at me. Looking in her eyes, she meant it, her brown eyes, had tears falling from them. She had pain in them._

_Hearing my sister say this to me broke my heart, I never wanted to lose her as my sister, feeling as tears gathered in my eyes, I turned away from her, holding my head up high and said "Fine… consider you gone!" as a tears slipped down my cheek, hearing my sister sob loudly, I then heard run to the door, and slam it hard. She was gone. The sister Andromeda I once knew and loved… was gone. _

_End of Story. _

**Looking as my Aunt stared at wall to her right, it was as if she was starring into space. Turning her head to me she then said "I haven't seen your Mother since then!" glaring at her I then thought of how she wouldn't talk to her own sister for years, all because of how she married my Father and had my sister with him. I couldn't live with out talking to Dora, when am off at Hogwarts we owl each other everyday. Mother always hated talking about her family, but I never knew why, know I knew. Her own sister. **

**"You told my Mother that she never existed in your mind?" I asked her she nodded "I didn't want her to be in the family, she was just going to make our name dirty as well!" glaring at her I shook my head at her going to say something when she cut me off "Now you will go back downstairs!" she stood up walking over to me grabbing my wrist, pulling me up off my feet.**

**Aunt Bellatrix then dragged me all the way down to the dungeons. Threw me in, and left in a hurry. Running to the back of the dungeon where Fred was, I saw him sitting on the floor, he looked tired, then up at me smiling "Your okay?"he asked me slowly getting up, I nodded walking over to him, he hugged me tightly, smiling I hugged him back. I was glad to be back down here with him. Pulling away he then asked "Did she hut you?" I shook my head "No she let me take a bath, which relaxed my muscles for now, but I will badly sore!" he nodded kissing my head.**

**"What happened?" he asked me I was then cut off by a loud BOOM upstairs. **

**Please review! If you like Snape, I am doing a revamp on The Potions Masters Daughter! So please check it out when it comes out! :D thank you I love you all! **


	9. Home

**Sapphire's POV **

**Hearing another 'boom' from upstairs again, I then looked at Fred "That doesn't sound good!" he looked up at the ceiling. Hearing people yell at each other I then heard a voice I haven't heard in what felt like months "Where is she, Bella?" It was my Mother. Running away from Fred out of the back of the dungeon, I ran to the bars in the front, wanting to just hear her voice again. Hearing my Aunt's cackle of a laugh I then heard her say "Oh Andi, how I miss that angry face you get; but I have no idea what you are talking about." hearing what sounded like them dueling, I banged on the bar doors, wishing they would open. All I wanted right now was to see my Mother, I missed her, to the point where I felt empty. My Aunt made me think of all the happy times I had with her, and my sister. **

**Hearing my Mum yell "God dammit, Bellatrix just give me my daughter!" feeling tears gather in my eyes, I wanted nothing more than to be in my Mum's arms right now. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I wiped the tears away, Fred turned me around hugging me tightly. Hugging him back, I couldn't take it anymore all I wanted was to scream. As loud as I can, just so I could get this out. Fred kissed the top of my head "Shh. It's gonna be alright, your Mum will get us out of here!" I nodded into his chest. **

**"Cissy, please from a Mother's stand point… give me my daughter!" I heard my Mother say in a calm voice. It was silent, the of course you heard my Aunt voice:**

**"Awwe. Little Andi is begging." she laughed, the sound of heels clicking against the hardwood floor above us was what we then heard. **

**"You wouldn't know would you, Bellatrix. After all, you were never able to have children." I heard my Mother snap at her. Then they began to duel again, I heard them block them, but cast them at each other anyway. I hoped my Mother wasn't alone, or else she would probably end up down here with us. Which I wanted to see her, but this is the last place that I wouldn't want to.**

**"Ha. Now your wandless." Aunt Bellatrix said to them, I cursed in my head. How are we going to get out of here with my Mother not having her wand on her, or anyone else with her. **

**Hearing all of it stop I then heard "Fine. You want to see her. Fine!" hearing heels click above us I then heard "Hold their wands, Cissy!" then hearing heels walk out of the room up above us. I then heard my Mothers voice:**

**"Cissy please, what if this was, Draco… I'm begging you." you could hear the sadness in her voice, it was easy to hear it. **

**"Don't bring my son into this!" Aunt Narcissa demanded hearing someone walk above us, Fred and I released from the hug, he then just held my hand. **

**"This is your blood, no matter how much you hate to admit it, we are all your blood." Mum told her. There was silence, complete silence. **

**As I was about to hear Aunt Naricssa say something I was cut off by the sound of someone at the top of the stairs. **

**Fred squeezed my hand, looking up at him he winked; he always took times where I could cry, and just make me smile. I watched as she opened the bar door, with her wand. Looking at me she grabbed my wrist "Mummy is here, lets go see her shall we?" she then grabbed Fred wrist too. Aunt Bellatrix dragged us up the stairs, Fred still held my hand tightly, I didn't want to let his hand go. It was as if I felt safe with him. Walking us into the living room, I saw my Mother and sister standing there. I caught eyes with my Mothers… she looked so tired, the bags under her eyes were so heavy "Mummy!" I said, taking a step to run to her I was then pulled back by my Aunt, my hand was torn out of Fred's hand. She pulled me against her, putting the dagger to my neck "NO!" My Mum screamed, my sister shook her head. **

**Fred stood next to me, his eyes opened wide, but stood still. Aunt Bellatrix laughed "You'd be surprised, Andi. Look you should be proud, she isn't even scared." she ran the dagger up and down my throat, Mum began to cry, my sister stood by my Mother as her eyes began to water. I made sure I didn't gulp, so the dagger wouldn't easily dig into my neck "Look Mummy's crying." she whispered in my ear. Seeing Mum cry I began to feel my eyes water. Mum looked at my Aunt "Please, Bella… I am begging you. Please, please just let her go." Mum begged my Aunt. **

**Silence washed over us, my Aunt was even quite. Aunt Narcissa looked at behind me at my Aunt Bellatrix, who loosened her grip on the dagger a little but it was still close to my neck. Aunt Narcissa looked at my Mum, then back at my Aunt; she then broke the silence "Bellatrix just let them go." she told her, my eyes grew wide as did everyone else's in the room; I don't think Aunt Bella was to happy to hear that "What in the bloody hell do you mean?" she snapped at her. **

**Aunt Narcissa shook her head "Let them go." she told her again, feeling my Aunt release the dagger from my neck, then pushing me forward to which I fell to the floor; Aunt Bellatrix walked towards Aunt Narcissa "Excuse me?" she was mad you could tell in her voice. Mum and Dora slowly made their ways to Fred and I, he helped me off the floor; as my Aunt then said "You heard what I said, this is my house… I say goes!" she told her in a stern voice. We all watched, in silence waiting for something to happen, as Aunt Bellatrix glared at her "I'm the oldest. What I say goes, I could care less if this is your house or not." she told her. **

**Mum and Dora finally got to us, she grabbed my hand along with Dora's; then pulling out her wand she apparted us. The next thing I knew it felt as if I was being pulled in many different directions, my head felt like pressure was being pressed against it, I tried to catch my breath, but my chest was as if it was being pushed down. Black was all I saw as I then felt it go away. It felt as if I was laying in water, looking around I saw where I was… the burrow. We were out in the field, Fred held onto me. Mum turned to me "Thank goodness, my baby girl!" Mum took me from Fred's arms, hugging so tightly to her chest. **

**"Come on let's get you up."Mum told me, as I tried to get up from the puddle of water I was sitting in my bones ached, I was sore. Fred came up behind me helping me stand, smiling at him I mouthed 'Thank you' to him, he nodded. **

**"Who's there?" I heard Bill Weasley yell, Fred's head shot up from looking at me "Dad!" he responded to him, Dora came towards me "Your okay?" she asked I nodded smiling "Now that I'm out of that hell hole, yes!" she smiled, it looked as if she wanted to cry. "Fred?" Mr. Weasley yell hearing someone run towards us, he then came from the the tall corn field, smiling he ran to him "Oh Fred, your alright." he pulled Fred into a tight hug. Mr. Weasley looked at me "Oh Sapphire thank heavens your alright." I smiled at him "Thank you, Andromeda and Tonks." Mum and Dora nodded. **

**Mum then looked at me"I thought I wasn't gonna see you again." she told me I felt my eyes water "I thought that too." I told her, she planted a kiss on my head. **

**Mr. Weasley walked us to the house. Mum helped me walk, and Fred asked if he could take me; but Mum declined and said thank you. As we walked into the house, Mrs. Weasley came from the kitchen, her eyes began to water, she then ran to Fred "My boy!" she said. Hearing commotion coming down the stairs, we then saw Ginny, Harry, Hermione, George and Ron at the bottom of the stairs."Forge!" George yelled running over to him hugging him. Hermione ran to me "Your alright, thank heavens!" she slowly hugged me gently, I hugged her back. Mrs. Weasley looked at my Mother, Dora, and I. Walking over looked my Mother in the eye "Thank you, that's a brave thing you did!" Mum nodded "I would do it again!" Mrs. Weasley smiled at her. **

**"Molly, do you mind if we stay here tonight, Sapphire is to weak to travel right now!" Mum asked her, Mrs. Weasley smiled:**

**"Of course, you three may stay in the guest room." we smiled at her, Mrs. Weasley looked at me, she covered her hand over her mouth "Let's get you cleaned up huh?" Mrs. Weasley said she and Mum then let me take a long hot bath, which relaxed me. **

**Laying in the hot warm tub, I looked at my body, bruises were on my arms and stomach. Feeling around behind my neck I tried to make out what it said, when my Aunt carved into my neck; but couldn't. All I knew was it was going to scar. Mum knocked on the door "Love, I brought you some clothes." she said, getting up from the tub I wrapped the towel around myself. Stepping out of the tub I walked to the door, opening it up I saw my Mum with a pair of clothes, she handed them to me "Thanks." she nodded walking away. **

**Closing the door, I dried off and put the clothes on. While I was getting dressed I saw the bruises that had formed on my stomach, they were horrible, purple and yellow. Gently I rubbed my hands across my stomach, I twitched a little from the contact of my fingers. Walking out of the bathroom, I saw Fred with his back to me turning to me "Any better?" he asked me I shrugged my shoulders "A little. Sore and bruised pretty well." I replied; walking over to him he wrapped his arms around me, smiling I snuggled into his warm sweater. **

**"You tired at all?" he asked me I nodded **

**"I just want a bed to sleep in." I replied he chuckled and kissed the top of my head; I held tighter to him. **

**"Sapphire come down." I heard my sister yell from downstairs, sighing Fred unwrapped his arms from me, as I did to him. Walking down the stairs with Fred following behind me I saw Daddy standing there with Mum and Dora; as tears gathered in my eyes, he looked at me "Baby girl." he said running to him no matter how much it hurt to run, I jumped in his arms. My Fathers strong arms wrapped around me tightly, I felt a few tears run down the sides of my cheeks; feeling him plant a kiss on my head I smiled. Finally, I was home. **

**Mrs. Weasley came in the room announcing dinner was ready. We all then sat down for dinner, I sat by Fred this time; rather then sitting by Dora and Mum. The food was amazing of course, mashed potato's, chicken, and corn; how I missed home cooked meals. After dinner all of us were kicked upstairs for our parents to talk. Other wise in our knowing called they need to talk about the order. Hermione had gone to shower, Harry and Ron were learning how to pull pranks from George, then Ginny was going to bed. That left Fred and I alone in his room. Sitting on his bed, as he changed he asked me "You alright?" I looked up at him, staining in his boxers and a white plain t-shirt. **

**Shaking my head yes I replied "Yeah, just a happy. I mean I'm home, not exactly but I feel home." he smiled at me, then taking a seat next to me on his bed he smiled "I'm glad your home." he told me. Smiling at him he wrapped one arm around me "I am too." I told him. He then laid down, turning my head he patted the spot next to; I rolled my eyes scooting up next to him. Resting my head on his shoulder he then asked me "You sure your alright?" he asked me. **

**"I'm fine believe me, just tired I guess." I reassured him, he then sighed kissing my head "You need to sleep.' he told me I nodded closing my eyes, then slowly falling asleep, in Fred's arms. **


	10. I'm Haunted

**Sapphire's POV **

"Turn off the light." I said as I felt a light hit my eyes, turning over in the bed stuffing my head into the pillow. Hearing a chuckle I felt the bed shift, and arms wrap around my waist "You must wake up, Fire." I heard Fred say in my ear in a whisper, shaking my head I then turned to him, and hide my face in his chest "No I can't wake up, I am still tired." I told him, as I still had my eyes closed.

"My Mum made pancakes." he said to me, opening my eyes I then pushed him off the bed, he fell with a loud thud, as I ran into the bathroom to get ready. Hearing him say 'Ow' I smirked as I ran back out grabbing a bag of my things my Dad, had brought for me. When he got back to his feet, I then stood in front of him "Forgive me, that was my stomach, that told me to do that." then got on my toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Fred smirked down at me "Forgiven, now get dressed I will be downstairs." he then gave me a kiss on the lips.

Smiling in the kiss, I dropped my bag onto the floor, and wrapped my arms around his neck as he then wrapped his around my waist, and lifted me off the ground to his level, pulling away from the kiss I smiled down at him.

Hearing a knock at the door, we both turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway, she smirked at us both "Was I interrupting something?" and leaned against the doorway. Fred put me down and said "Well… I um- yeah I will be downstairs.." he then kissed my head, and walked out of the room passing by smirking Hermione.

Looking at Hermione she laughed "Well, looks like I came in on something." I picked up one of the pillows on Fred's bed and threw it at her, she caught it then walked into the room

"Awe, little Sapphire is in love with, Fred." I blushed and shook my head

"Shut your trap, Mione." she then laughed at me crossing her arms over her chest, standing in front of me

"Can you blame me, you two are quite cute together, if you ask me." she poked me in my I asked

"You think we look cute together?" then messed with my hands, she chuckled and nodded,

"Yes, the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him… he was worried the whole time you were with your Aunt." she told me, looking back up at her I asked "He was?" Hermione nodded and sat on Fred's bed. We both then kept talking as I got dressed, and ready to go downstairs.

As I was doing my hair, to put it into a lose bun, I felt the back of my where my Aunt had carved something into my neck, I couldn't tell what it was. It was healing but I knew it was going to scar, gulping I then shook my head trying to forget about it, I knew I would have to find out what it said someday but right now… I wanted to be happy. Changing into a sweatshirt, jeans, and boots, I walked out of the bathroom, and put my things away. Walking downstairs I heard people talking and silverware going against the plates, as I walked into the kitchen I saw my Mother and Father sitting will . Nymphadora talking Uncle Sirius who were both standing by the table with coffee in both of their hands, Mrs. Weasley cooking more food at the stove, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, and George were sitting at the end of the table talking with each other.

Uncle Sirius caught my eyes, he smiled at me, walking over to me he took me in his arms and hugged me, I then hugged him back "I am very glad your okay, Sapphire." he told me, I nodded and said "As am I." he chuckled and kissed my head. Pulling away from the hug he then smirked at me "Go get something to eat." and then walked away from me.

Sighing I walked over to my Mum giving her a kiss on the cheek, along with my Father. Sitting next to Fred, he then gave me a kiss on the cheek, and whispered in my ear "You look beautiful." he told me, blushing in my cheeks I looked at him, giving him a kiss in the cheek. Serving myself a pancakes, bacon, and eggs, I looked to my Father who was watching us two, looking away quickly I ate my breakfast.

After I was done, Fred told me to get some gloves since he wanted to show me something outside. Quickly I went upstairs to Fred's room, grabbing my gloves that your fingers could stick out of. As I was walking out, of the room I heard my Mum and Uncle Sirius talking in the hallway in a whisper:

"She could've killed her, Sirius… she almost did in front of me, putting that damn dagger to her throat teasing me." Mum tried keeping her voice down, as she got upset about talking about it.

"Bellatrix is a narcissistic bitch, Andromeda. Ever since she was born, believe me I would love to kill her for what she did to, Fire." Uncle Sirius said to her, his voice very stern. Leaning against the doorway, I played with my hands and listened to them two talking, both of them sounded very upset.

"If she lays another hand, on my baby girls believe me I will kill her with my bare hands, with out a wand!" threatened my Mother, the floor creak a little as I heard Uncle Sirius pacing back and forth down the hall.

"Don't worry, I will make sure neither of my nieces get hurt by that 'bitch' of a woman." hearing someone come up the stairs into the hallway, I then heard Mrs. Weasley voice

"Do you two know if she hurt, Fred?" she asked the two.

"I believe not, from what Sapphire has told me she only did something to knock him out." Mum replied to her question. Hearing someone mumbling, Mrs. Weasley then said:

"How is she doing, from what is looked like she had a pretty bad cut on the back of her neck, have you tried healing it?" raising my hand to the back of my neck, I brushed my cold fingers against my scar; and flinched.

"No, she won't let me or Dora look at it, let alone try and heal it." replied my Mother to her question.

Sliding down to the floor, I sat there still listening on how they all wanted to keep us safe, and make sure none of us get in harms way. Tears gathered in my eyes, as I thought of my Aunt torturing me her laughter as I screamed in pain. The pain of the Curciatus Curse hitting me in the chest, my bones so weak I couldn't walk, or move. Then her dagger digging in the back of my neck, so deep that I thought I would die. Her letting Voldemort torture me until he was satisfied.

Letting out a cry, I covered my hand over my mouth, then heard them all stop talking and footsteps coming towards the doorway

"Sapphire?" I heard my Mother's voice ask. Standing up I then saw her enter the room, she turned to me and gasped "Oh, love I didn't know-" I cut her by running to her and hugging her tightly. Mum hugged me right back, and rested her chin on top of my head, crying in my Mother's arms she kissed the top of my head

"Oh baby girl, I am so so sorry I ever let her touch you!" she told me. Hiding my face in her neck I tried as best as I could not to show that I was really scared of my Aunt. "She-she let 'him' hurt me, Mummy." I told her crying in her shoulder, Mrs. Weasley gasped outside the hallway, then there was silence complete silence. All you could hear was talking downstairs, and my crying.

As my Mother then pulled away, she looked at me her eyes were watery she then gulped and asked me "You mean… 'You Know Who'?" sniffling I then nodded. Mum shook her head and brought me in another tight hug, she began to cry.

Feeling my Mother rub my back, up and down I held onto her tightly not wanting to let go; finally after just a few days that felt like months I was with her. "I missed you so much, Mummy." I told her. She sighed and shook her head "I missed you too, love." she told me.

My Mother wiped my tears away, and kissed my head then got a hot towel to wipe my face with; so it wouldn't look like I was crying. Then told me she loved me, and left with my Uncle, and Mrs. Weasley.

Sitting on Fred's bed I then heard footsteps in the hallway and then saw Fred standing in the doorway, he smiled at me "Hello, love." I looked up at him and smiled at him, he then walked over to me, getting on his knees and looked at me "

Your Mother told me to come get you.." he said. He then took my hands into his, and squeezed them, I chuckled

"That hurts a little." I told him, he laughed then kissed my hands:

"Better?" he asked me, I laughed and nodded "A lot." I replied. Then he dragged me off his bed, and took me downstairs and took me outside where it was snowing. Smiling up at him I asked him

"What are we doing out here?" he smirked at me, picking me up and then began to run, feeling the cold air hit my face, I laughed hitting his back gently "Fred Weasley, put me down now!" I told him.

He just kept running:"I don't think I can." he told me as he began to laugh. After a few more seconds he put me down, looking around I saw a little fire going in the middle of the snow under a tree. Smiling brightly at him I said "Fred… you didn't-" he cut me off, and wrapped his arms around me tightly "I had to." he whispered in my ear.

Then he took my hand walking me over to the fire, to sit down on the bench that was there. He then sat down and brought me down with him to lean against his chest, the fire crackled, as I snuggled into his warm sweater.

"I love your, sweaters." I told him and wrapped my arms around his waist, he chuckled

"Do you really?" he asked me smirking.

"Yes, they are always so warm, and I love it when your Mum makes me sweaters." he stroked my back up and down with his hand, then the smirked turned into smile

"Do you know how happy that would make my Mum, if you told her that?" he asked me. Resting my head on his shoulder I then replied:

"Not really, but now I will tell her that." he kissed my head, and then pulled me onto his lap, laughing I then turned to him

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"Because I love you, close to me!" he told me and then kissed my lips, his lips were actually warmer then I thought, placing my hand on the side of his neck, he wrapped his arms around me bringing me closer. When ever I kissed him it always felt right, like I was meant to be with him, and if I kissed another guy it would never feel the same, with anyone else. Only with him. Is it weird to know this just by the first kiss? To know that he is the one I want to spend my entire lifetime with. We both have had crushes on each other for years, but I just thought it was a crush… now I know it's something more.

Running my hands up to his red silky hair that was covered by a hat, I took it off of him, and pulled away from the kiss, and smiled

"Have I told you, I love your hair?" I asked him smirking at him; he chuckled

"No, you have not." he replied and tickled my stomach, I laughed and pushed his hands away; but he kept tickling me.

Laughing loudly, I then tried my best to push his hands away "Please stop, it hurts." I told him. Fred quickly pulled away from my stomach and asked "Oh god, I am sorry, how badly did it hurt?" he asked me scared that he actually hurt me.

"No, no my stomach hurts from laughing." I cupped my hands around his face, and smiled

"You could never hurt me!" he smirked at me then kissed my head

"I would never even think about it, either." he told me. Resting my head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around my back holding me tightly.

Sighing he then asked "Would you like some hot chocolate?" he asked me, I nodded

"Yes please." feeling him take his wand out and whispered a spell. Then handed me a warm cup of hot chocolate, smiling I got off his lap and took a sip of the warm drink. "Good?" he asked me, I nodded taking another sip

"Very.." I replied, he smiled and got up to get his hat, laughing I told him "Sorry about that.." I blushed a little. Fred only laughed "It's fine. Really." then came back and sat with me.

Andromeda's POV

"I never meant for her to hear all of that." I told Sirius as I was sitting in the Weasley's living room with Dora, and Sirius Nymphadora took my hand and said "Mum, you had no idea she was there… it's fine." Sirius nodded in agreement "I agree with Tonks, Andi." shaking my head, I got up from the couch I was sitting on and turned away from them:

"My sister let that vile man, not man creature, touch my daughter, torture her, make her scream in pain… I will never forgive myself for letting her get in their hands." I told them, tears filled my eyes as I heard footsteps come my way. Arms wrapped around me, as I turned to see my daughter Nymphadora standing there with her arms wrapped around me.

She hugged me tightly as I wrapped my arms around her. "It's not your fault, Mum. None of it was… we have her back, and she will stay with us for good and we will not let anyone harm her again." my eldest daughter told me, holding onto her I nodded then kissed her head.

"Thank you, Dora." I told her, she chuckled

"It's Tonks Mum." pulling away from the hug, I looked her in the eyes

"Alright… Tonks." she smirked at me "Thank you, Mum." she then left the room to take a shower upstairs.

Sirius looked at me smirking "You know both of your girls, are so much like you!" he told me getting up from the chair he was sitting in. Looking at him, I narrowed my eyes at him

"Good or Bad?" I asked him, he chuckled shaking his head

"Both." he replied, rolling my eyes I hit his shoulder he only chuckled

"I mean it… Tonks reminds me off how freespirted and caring you are." I smiled

"I was both of those things, when I was sixteen." I told him, he nodded and took a sip of his hot coffee

"When you wanted to do something… you did it. Like marrying Ted, our family said no, you on the other hand said yes." he told me, shaking my head I told him

"I can still remember that bloody saying out parents would say." I told him in disgust, he chuckled

"The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Money and Power We Don't Lack. Our Blood Is Pure That's A Family Sign-" I cut him off

"You Shouldn't Mess With The Family Line." he rolled his eyes at me

"Would say that almost everyday, I hated it." he told me, I shook my head

"I hated it too." he shrugged his shoulders

"Hey, we survived." I laughed and nodded

"Yes, yes we did." Sirius then kissed my cheek and left to go to his home. I wondered where my husband was, he wasn't in here or in the kitchen. Excusing myself from the room, I grabbed my coat and walked outside to see Ted standing there leaning against the house. He was looking at field, didn't take his eyes off of it, as if he was waiting for someone to come out.

Walking over to him I asked "Ted?" he then turned his head to me, and gave me a small smile

"Andi, what are you doing out here?" I crossed my arms over my chest

"I could ask you, the same question." he sighed then looked back out at the field.

"I am just watching." he replied to my question raising my eyebrows I then asked

"What exactly are you watching?" when he didn't reply, I then remembered that Fred and Sapphire went out to into the field together. Smirking I then asked

"I know why your here, now. Your waiting for Sapphire and Fred to come back… aren't you?" he clenched his jaw and shook his head

"Just waiting for her to see if she is okay." I stepped in front of him and shook my head

"Fred would never hurt her, you know that… your just being an overprotective Father." I told him he gulped

"She's one of my little girls. I don't like her alone with-" I cut him off "A boy." I replied he looked away from me, I took hold of his chin and made him look me in the eye

"Hey, she's growing up, Ted. And she really, really likes Fred. Ever since she was little." Ted nodded.

"I know she has, and he has liked her." I nodded and laughed.

"Don't worry, Ted. She is still your little girl." he shook his head and told me

"Not for long." smiling I then kissed his lips, he kissed me back. Hearing crunching of snow behind me I pulled away from the kiss and turned to see Fred carrying Sapphire as she was sleeping, Ted walked over to him and took Sapphire from him. As they walked inside I looked at Fred "Thank you." he nodded "No problem." Ted put Fire in Fred's room on his bed, and left her there. Kissing her head I smiled and closed the door behind me.

Sapphire POV

_"Sapphire, oh little Sapphire.." _

Sitting up as I heard her voice, I felt the back of my neck, and moved off the bed looking around but saw no sign of my Aunt Bellatrix, she was no where then I heard her voice again "_Oh Sapphie… you look scared._" she told me, getting tears in my eyes I shook my head "No, no get out of my head!" I demanded. But I only then heard her evil laugh _"Little girl, you know nothing… that little scar on the back of your neck has a BL stands for Bellatrix Lestrange. And now I can play with you even when your gone."_ screaming on the top of my lungs I screamed "LEAVE ME ALONE." hearing her laugh again, it then faded. Fred and my family came bursting through the doors as I was on the floor in tears. Fred ran over to me "Fire, what is it what's wrong?" I didn't say anything. My family stood around trying to figure out what was wrong. I knew what it was. I was now haunted.

**Alright I haven't updated i know i a while but sorry, busy. Anyway i real hoped you liked it! :D review my darlings! :D**


	11. Happy New Year Sapphire

**Sapphire's POV**

Laying in my bed at home, I stared at my window as rain water hit against the glass. My eyes were puffy from crying, and they were stinging badly, I had been crying for at least a few hours now since we got home, which was only a few hours ago. Today it was New Years. Fred wanted to come with, but his parents told him stay, to let me calm down and get a little better from what had happened.

My Aunt. She was in my head, she could be in my head now whenever she pleased. If she wanted she could go into my head and see where I am, what I am thinking, or doing. Auntie Bella is a smart one, I'll give her that, but she only made me tougher from what she did to me, and if she thinks this is hurting me, which it is a lot, it's only making me want to kill her more. Now if I am with Harry anywhere she can find us easily. That scares me.

She has already played head games with me twice tonight, and I can't help but scream telling her to leave my head... it never works. Thunder clapped as the lights flickered a little. Getting up from my bed I walked over to my window closing the curtain. A knock came on my door and I heard my sisters voice:

"Fire.. are you awake?" she asked me, hearing the door creak open I knew she peeked her head in, I had my back to her "Hey... I brought you some candles, in case the lights go out." she told me. Turning to her I smiled, she had three candles in her hands and then placed them around the room.

"Thanks.." I told her, she saw my eyes and sighed walking in my bathroom, after a few seconds she came back out with a hot towel

"Here, this will stop the redness." she passed it to me, taking the hot towel I laid down on my bed, and placed it over my eyes. Feeling the bed shift a little bit, Dora then asked me "How are you?" I shook my head and chuckled

"She can get into my mind, Dora... I'm terrified." I replied

"Maybe there is a way we can block her-" I cut her off

"No, there isn't. She said it will stay there forever." Dora sighed, taking the rag off

"I'm sorry... I don't mean to upset you, I know she has done this to you and it was so wrong of her." she told me. Shaking my head I replied

"It's alright, Dora. If I learn how to block her some how... I will be okay." she sighed biting her lip, then got up from the bed,

"Come on, Mum made lasagna." she smiled at me, looking up at her I laughed

"That sounds good." I told her, she laughed offering me her hand to take, sitting up I walked with her downstairs I could smell the cooked food, as I walked into the kitchen. Mum was taking the casserole dish out and setting it in the middle of the table, Dad was sitting at the table writing a letter when they both saw me walk in they looked up and smiled at me:

"Sapphire... your... I mean do you want something to eat?" I smiled at her and laughed

"Yes, Ma'am." Dad smiled at me, Dora and I went and sat down at the table as Dad cleared the table from writing as we then began to eat dinner. As we were eating, it was silent so silent you could probably hear a pin drop. Sighing I moved my food around and I looked at my Mom and Dad, and bit my lip I knew things felt awkward since everything happened, chewing in my lip I asked "I'm okay... I mean everything is not as bad." I told them.

Mom looked at me "Really?" I nodded my head

"Yes... I am. I'll be okay." I turned to look at Dora "So Dora... I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping tomorrow?" she looked at me then at Mum,

"... Sapphire... your father and I, don't want you going around even with us. We just want you to go to Hogwarts, were not doing this because we want to ground you but were protecting you." looking at them I scoffed

"Feels more like I am in a jail then anything else." Dad looked at me,

"Fire... were doing this for your own good." putting my fork down I glared

"Your practically cutting me off from the world." Dora pushed her plate away from her.

"Sapphire Tonks. Stop this. Now!" Dad slammed his hands on the table, glaring I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest "Were only protecting you, you need to understand, we didn't think your Aunt would do this. So stop acting this way!"

Glaring at him I snapped "Well sorry that this happened Dad. I didn't want this to happen!" I had never felt anger run though me like this, even with my Aunt. I clenched my glass of water:

Mum shook her head "We never said you did, darling." I glared at her, then the glass of water in my hand broke into many shards and scattered over the floor along with the water, getting up from my chair I then walked out of the room, and stomped up the stairs. With slamming the doors I went to my bedroom and glared shaking my head. I had never done this. I never thrown a tantrum or break something like that. Why was I doing it now?

My hands shook I wanted to do something, I wanted to hurt someone. Why? I would never hurt someone for doing something like that. My parents were protecting me. Why was I doing this, this is wrong of me? I began to get lost in my thoughts, I was trying to figure why I was actually wanting my Mum and my Dad.

Closing my eyes I began to feel dizzy and then I passed out.

Groaning I opened my eyes to see I was on the floor of my bedroom, my head was spinning a little and my head was hurting, sitting up I brought my hand up to my face only to see blood "Ouch.." shaking my head I walked over to my bathroom and put my hand under the faucet, it stung as the cold water touched my open skin, hissing I shook my head then heard in my head

_"That was quite a show we did, Sapphie... you see the look on your mothers voice?" _It was her voice, Aunt Bellatrix voice, taking a deep breath I shook my head

_"You! You made me do this?" _I asked her, I clenched my head even though my head was bleeding.

She laughed at me _"Oh, sweet little Fire, did something bad. God forbid that." _glaring I began to get tears in my eyes

_"You know I would never to that!" _I heard her cackle of a laugh,

_"I know that's what makes it so fun." _sinking down to the floor I gulped

_"Your- Your controlling my emotions now?" _I knew she had to be smirking by now, and proud of herself

_"Oh yes, and what you can do. If I want."_ feeling tears stream down my face, I pushed myself up against the wall, wanting to just be by myself. _"I can do whatever I please, my little niece. You may have not thought that, but now you do." _

Sobbing I hid my face in my hands letting blood run down my cheeks _"You... You bitch!" _she stayed quiet and growled

_"Don't you dare call me that you little halfblood!" _her voice had the venom in it.

_"Your ruining my life!"_ I gulped _  
_

_"Awwe, now Sapphie.. I would never." _clenching my hand in my lap I looked at the ground. The next thing I knew I heard cheers from outside, and fireworks going off as well as the downstairs clock going off, the next thing I heard was _"Happy New Years, Sapphire!" _


	12. Cauldron Cakes

**Sapphire**'**s POV**

"Are you sure you will be alright, love?" my Mum asked me as we stood by the train to Hogwarts, I looked at her and nodded my head pulling my coat tighter to me I nodded my head smiling a little, trying not to make it feel like I wasn't. Today I was going back to school, Mum and Dora took me to the train, Daddy couldn't come since he had to work but he told me his goodbyes before he left for work.

Standing at Platform 9 3/4 next to to the Hogwarts train, my bags were already on the train, as well as some of the students, and then there we some students who were saying there goodbyes to there parents. "I'm sure. I promise."

She cupped her hands around my face smiling lightly at me; as I looked behind my Mother to see my Aunt Narcissa. As I then stood there in a dead stare and didn't move, fear struck me as I remembered how she made her husband torture me in our living room, and how she was actually the reason I was out of that hell hole.

My sister Dora turned and looked to see what I was looking at then glared, as she tapped Mum's shoulder gently, Mum turned to see and glared at her, Narcissa stood there for a second with her back to us, then turned looking at all of us. Tilting her head to the side she then nodded her head at us, and walked away into a crowd of parents.

Mum stood there for a second, then turned to me "You should get on." she told me, looking at her I nodded my head,

As Mum looked at me she then brought me in a tight hug, I wrapped my arms around her tightly not wanting to let her go; I told both of my parents what had happened the night of New Years they were shocked, Mum was scared to send me back more then any of them, she didn't want something to happen to me but she knew I had to go. Releasing from the hug, she still kept her arms tightly around me. Laughing I then said, "Mum you can let me go." she hesitated but then let me go, turning to Dora I smiled at her she smiled back at me:

"Be careful, please, okay?" I nodded and hugged her as well, hearing as everyone began to board the train I turned to both of my Mum and sister,

"I will see both of you around Easter." they both nodded, turning I went to get on the train. Looking back at my sister and Mum I waved goodbye to them, as they then waved back, shaking my head I then went to find a compartment. Walking inside the train I looked around for one, seeing either Fred or George standing in the hall I smiled walking down the hall to find a compartment I walked up to him,

"Fred or George?" I asked one of the Weasley twins, he turned and smiled down at me,

"George. Hello Sapphire." he replied I nodded smiling at him

"Hi George. How was your New Years?" I leaned against the wall of the train, he shrugged his shoulder

"It was alright, though it could've been better... if you were there." I raised an eyebrow

"What?" I asked him shockingly, I couldn't believe that he actually just said that. He nodded taking a step closer to me almost pinning me to the wall, gulping I looked at him;

"You heard me, I missed you the whole time, Sapphire." he then bent down and kissed my lips, then I knew it was Fred by the kiss. Kissing him back I then ran my fingers in his silky red hair, giggling I pulled away from the kiss looking at him "Well I can tell you missed me." he told me, I blushed in my cheeks, looking away from him his eyes,

"Very, cute." I told him rolling my eyes, he winked at me smiling

"What? I can tell." he told me, smiling I shook my head as he ran his fingers in my hair, "How are you?" he asked. Sighing I shook my head,

"I'm okay... I guess." he noticed right off that something was wrong, he looked around then pulled me into a an empty compartment, he locked the door then turned to me, I sat down on the seat and looked down at my hands. Walking over to me he then sat next to me, wrapping his arm around me, he then took my hand and held mine tightly, sighing he then asked:

"She's been getting in your head?" he asked me, hesitating a little I then turned my head to look at him, then I nodded my head in reply. Fred closed his eyes and sighed heavily, he then squeezed my hand gently not too tight; I could tell by the look in his eyes Fred was upset, I didn't want this to upset him, but it looks like it has. Chewing on my lip I rested my head on his shoulder.

**Andromeda's POV**

Opening the cabinet door I grabbed a tea cup for the tea I had just made, placing the tea cup on the counter in front of me I grabbed the kettle and poured myself some tea, placing it back on the stove, I then grabbed the cup of sugar and began to give myself two spoon fulls of sugar. Hearing a knock at the door I placed my spoon on the side of my tea cup, then walked out of the kitchen towards the door.

Unlocking the door I opened it to see my youngest sister... Narcissa. Staring at her for a few seconds I then licked my lips, shaking my head I said "Why are you here?" I asked with a very cold sour tone, she raised an eyebrow at me then sighed, she was wearing a tight green dress, with a hat that had lace in front of it so it didn't show her face as much, black gloves, then black tights, with heels, and black cloak over her dress.

She replied "May I come in?" her eyes were a little red from crying it looked like; I shouldn't even say a word to her for what she let Bella do to her niece, what person would let that happen?

"Why should I?" I snapped at her, she titled her head to the side

"Because I would like to talk to you..." I saw the look in her eyes, I could tell she was telling the truth; always could with Cissy, never with Bella. Clenching my jaw I slowly let the door swing open to let her pass, she made her way inside as I slammed the door behind her, she then stood in the hallway that connected us to the kitchen, I raised an eyebrow

"You know your way to kitchen don't you... after all, you did come with Bella to kidnap my daughter." I walked past her giving her glare, walking into the kitchen I then took my hot cup of tea and sat down at my table. She followed in after and looked around the kitchen, I could tell by the look on her face she was disgusted; because I live in a muggle house. She looked at me,

"I never will understand how you turned out like this." she told me, I looked up at her taking a sip from my tea,

"Turned out like what, Cissy? Normal." I replied with snark, she whipped her head towards me

"Different. Mother and Father raised us to hate muggles, mudbloods, and halfbloods. And yet, you married a dirty mudblood." she spat at me, glaring at her I shook my head.

"You will not talk like that in MY house, Narcissa!" she raised an eyebrow at me, slowly sitting down at the table in front of me, watching her every move she then took her hat off that showed her face even more, her eyes were red and puffy... made from crying "Why were you crying?" I asked her, she looked up at me then sighed,

"Draco... I don't like it when he leaves me." she replied taking her black gloves off as well. Narcissa looked down at the table, and saw the cup of tea in front of me, she cocked her head to the side "Is that Mother's tea?" she asked me; indeed it was. My Mother did make the best tea, it was the only one I would drink, looking up at him I nodded, she raised an eyebrow "May I have some?" sighing I took one more sip, then made my way over to the counter.

"You never mentioned why you were here." I told her, as I fixed her a cup of it she then sighed

"Andi... I feel badly about what happened, Bellatrix shouldn't have done that. I maybe cruel sometimes, but I would never put that dagger to your daughter's throat if you were there." putting two spoon fulls of sugar in there, I then turned to her

"In front of me huh? Makes me want to forgive you for your husband for torturing her as well." placing the cup of tea in front of her, she sighed looking down at it,

"I understand that-" I cut her off

"No you don't Cissy! It wasn't your child that was almost tortured to death by your own sisters. What if it was Draco?" I quietly yelled at her, she looked at me then nodded.

"You're right... I was wrong..." she told me, I chuckled dryly at her "You were." she looked back up at me. Silence took over us, she stared down at the cup of tea then took a sip of the tea she smiled a little closing her eyes, I am guessing since she hasn't had it in a while, Mother only taught me how to make it. Looking at her she then sighed,

"It's been years since I've had this... Mother never taught me." she told me, shaking my head I licked my lips.

"She taught me." I snapped at her, she nodded her head. Eyeing her closely I then asked "Is Bellatrix outside waiting?" I asked her, she looked at me then shook her head

"No... she's back at my Manor." she replied, I glared at her

"Why did she do this?" I asked her, she stayed quiet for a few minutes, then sighed "To get back at you for betraying our family, you married that halfblood and had his children-" I cut her off by taking my wand out pointing it to her.

"I told you... not to call my husband that, did I not?" I asked her, she gulped and tilted her head to the side,

"You wouldn't harm me." she told me, I held my wand tighter in my hand

"After what you and Bella have done... oh believe me I will." Narcissa then nodded her head slowly

"I will stop." she told me, I slowly put my wand down put kept it in my hand tightly, sitting back down she looked up at me, then took another sip of her tea; I could tell by the way she was acting something was about to happen, or she was nervous. "Andi... I'm worried. About Bellatrix."

Sighing I shook my head, I knew I shouldn't care for Bellatrix the way I do.. but she is my sister, "What do you mean?"

Narcissa shook her head, "Her obsession is awful, insane, worse then ever. She doesn't even let, Rudolphus come near her, ever. She wants him." she told me looking me straight in the eyes. Bella has always been obsessed with him, ever since she got her dark mark that my parents made her get, I hated them for that, they knew Bellatrix would never disobey him, they practically set her up for it.

"Why are you coming to me? What makes you think I would help you or Bellatrix after what she put my daughter through?" I asked her with the snappiness in the back of my voice, she sighed heavily closing her eyes:

"I understand... but please-" I cut her off quickly

"No, no you don't understand, Narcissa. Your child nor husband was tortured by your own sisters. So you don't understand." she looked at me with pleading eyes,

"Please, Andromeda." she begged me, I glared at her standing out of my chair "I'm done with this discussion. You may leave now, Narcissa." she looked up at me with shocked eyes, she knew how much I loved them both to this day, after everything. But I knew how much they meant to hurt my family, so I didn't care as much for them as I did when I was younger. She nodded slowly placing her hat back on, as well as her gloves, she then got out of her chair and turned to me

"I know what we did was wrong... but for the sake of Bella, our sister, you would help." she then turned around walking out of the kitchen, I waited till I heard the front door close. Then I picked up her tea cup and walked into the hallway connecting me to the front door throwing it at.

**Sapphire's POV**

"Fred stop tickling me!" I told him as we both sat on his bed in his dorm, I was sitting on his lap as he was tickling my stomach, he smirked pulling away then kissed my head. We had gotten off the train at least two hours ago, I went to my room so I could get everything unpacked, then we had dinner together I saw everyone from the first time since... well Aunt Bellatrix got into my head at the Weasley's. Hermione was concerned out of them all, I told her we would talk latter since she is my roommate. Fred then took me back to his room.

He brushed some hair behind my ear, "Are you happier now?" he asked me holding me tightly, smiling I nodded my head

"Much better, thank you, my love." I hooked my arms under his, as his then wrapped around me hugging me tightly, resting my head on his shoulder he began to run his hand up and down my back. Closing my eyes I began to fall asleep when he asked me:

"She hasn't... she hasn't got in your head again... has she?" Opening my eyes slowly, I gulped; I haven't told him about what happened on New Year's, at all. Biting my lip I sighed heavily, and nodded. He stopped rubbing my back and made me sit up from leaning against his shoulder, then took my chin gently and made me look at him "What happened, Fire?" looking at him I got tears in my eyes thinking of it.

"It was New Years... dinner we were having dinner, when my parents told me they didn't want me going out anywhere, even with out them. All of a sudden I got so angry at them, I broke my glass of water that I was holding, and then ran upstairs and passed out. Then I woke up around eleven a clock, my hand was bloody from the glass in my hand, so I went to clean it.

I stopped feeling tears enter my eyes lightly, my breath got shakey and I replied "She controlled me, Fred... she made me yell at my parents only for protecting me. She's making me angry to the point where I just want to hurt someone, which I would never do. She's making me feel all of this." I cried, he wiped my tears away looking at me, then held me tightly to his chest. I began to sob lightly trying not to look so weak if my Aunt was listening.

Even when she's gone I try not to look weak, she made me feel as if crying was weak, and to me it was now.

"I'm so sorry, Sapphire." he told me, I shook my head holding onto him, "She's done so much torture to you, and I just wish it would've happened to me... I do. You don't deserve this-" I cut him off,

"No, it happened, Fred. It's done. I will have to learn how to live with it. And nothing happened to you which I am thankful for." he shook his head,

"I'm not." he told me, I shook my head biting my lip, he then sighed "Alright, I wasn't going to give you this now, but your making me!" he let me off his lap and walked over to his bag he carries over his shoulder sometimes, he then pulled out a box of Cauldron Cakes. They are my favorite besides the Jelly Slugs, and Fizzing Whizbees. Smiling I looked up at him

"You got me my favorite, how did you get it, I never saw the Trolley pass by.." I asked him confused, he only smirked at me

"It did. When you went to go say hello to Hermione." he handed me the box, I giggled and took it then taking it out I cut it in half he looked at me

"What are you-" I handed him the other half, he shook his head "I bought it for you." I smirked and put it in his hand,

"And we can split this... can't we?" I took a bit and smiled up at him "I have to go to bed, it's late.." looking at the clock it was around ten, he nodded. Getting on my toes I kissed his lips, he kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, smiling at him I pulled away "Now if only I could stay here." he nodded his head,

"I agree..." he smiled back kissing my head, taking another bite of my cake I then walked to the door, and turned back to him, "Thank you... for the cakes, and being here." I told him, he turned to me and nodded, "Your welcome, Fire." I winked at him and walked back to my room. When I got there I looked to see if Hermione was up and she was sound asleep, I quickly and quietly changed into my pajamas and then laid down in my bed finishing my Cauldron Cake.

_'I used to fancy those myself when I was your age.'_ Aunt Bellatrix's voice said in my head, sitting up in bed I shook my head, _  
_

_'You don't ever leave... do you?' _I asked her, she cackled I closed my eyes as if she was here in front of me

_'I've told you before haven't I? Your my little toy to play with!" _she told me, I shook my head

_"No, I am not your toy!"_ I snapped at her,

_'Oh, yes you are." _I shook my head _  
_

_'You will never touch me... ever again!" _I told her, she laughed

_'Oh believe me, my dear niece. I have so many ways to get you, you don't know it. I'm a death eater. And I can make anyone do anything with the snap of my fingers, people fear me in this world, Sapphie. So believe me... I will.' _

**A/N: I wanted to end it there cause it loved it! Haha, Okay I hope you love this chapter! BYE BYE! Review pretty pretty please!  
**


	13. Unfinished Business

**Sapphire**'**s POV**

The sun was going down over the mountains, as Sapphire sat in the courtyard of Hogwarts, she rubbed the back of her hands on her eyes trying not to fall asleep, looking around she saw people with their shirts tucked in, boys with their pants all the way up, ties perfectly done. Hair neatly done, and students actually doing homework. Umbridge. She had practically changed the whole school, Dumbledore wasn't no where to be found, no teachers could do anything, they had to listen the lady in pink. She had taken most of the class and gave them detention, one of them being Sapphire. Her punishment was, 'I will not mock my Professor.' got it carved into her skin, she didn't even mock her, she just stuck my tongue out at her.

A few weeks, Umbridge turned this place upside down in a few weeks, she just keeps topping herself everyday. Once in a while she heard people whisper about her and what had happened with her Aunt, people also know that she get's into her head, thanks to a few of her outburst of crying or screaming in classes. Luckily none have been in Umbridge's classes. Just Professor Mcgonagall's.

Andromeda worries a lot, Sapphire get's an owl from her every other day asking if she's okay, but she just replies with an of course, but sadly Mcgonagall owled her telling her about her daughters few outburst. Then she began to visit Hogsmeade and Fire would meet her there so she could check on how she is doing, Mcgonagall was always one of her favorite Professors, and she always asks Fire if she's okay after she leaves class. If she's not Sapphire opens up to her, if her day is better she just smiles and replies with an 'Yes Professor better day.'

Auntie Bella. Dear old Auntie she loves to get into Sapphire's head and mess with her, telling her she will get to her or she's going to visit her dreams or control them, which she has done successfully. She gave her youngest niece dreams of torture, pure torture. Hermione wakes Sapphire when she hears her cry or scream out in pain, and then they talk for a little while till everything is calmed down.

As for Fred and Fire. It's perfect, she's happier with him then she ever has been with anyone else. If there's anyone who can make her melt it's him, they always go down by the lake and just sit out on the grass and relax talking about how our day went, or do homework together, since Sapphire has trouble remembering things in class he helps her with their homework most of the time. They study together mostly everyday, though they studying turns into kissing every time.

Knowing dinner would be served soon Sapphire got up from the bench and began to gather her books, slipping them back in her book bag. As she did so, she didn't notice her favorite red head come up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist then whispered in her ear, "Hello there, beautiful." hearing those words made Sapphire grin as she turned around facing Fred now, "Hello there, handsome." she said as she got on her tippy toes to kiss him, as her arms wrapped around his neck. The two shared another kiss then pulled away, "Would you like me to accompany you to The Great Hall?" Fred asked his girlfriend kissing her head. Sapphire nodded lacing her fingers with Fred's "I would love that." she replied as the two began to walk back into Hogwarts.

"... Has she been bothering you at all?" Fred asked squeezing Fire's hand, he knew that Bellatrix hadn't been messing with Sapphire for a few days, but he still worried that she was lying to him, so he wouldn't worry. But the truth was she hasn't even talked to her niece since last week, "No. Not since my last nightmare I told you about." she replied as they walked into the Entrance Hall. "I wouldn't lie to you if that's what your thinking. Please don't worry, I'm trying not to think of her, and she hasn't said a word to me." she begged him. Fred nodded wrapping his arm around her waist, "Okay. I trust you, and I'm supposed to worry about you. Aren't I?" he smirked down at her. Sapphire laughed at his smirk she loved, "I believe so, and I'm supposed to worry about you getting detention for your funny pranks on Umbridge." she got on her toes kissing his nose. "Don't worry bout the toad woman, me and George have a plan." he winked at her. Sapphire shook her head as they made their way in the Great Hall, "I don't want to know." they made their way over to the table siting with friend and began to eat.

After a few minutes of laughing with her friends, Sapphire began to get a funny feeling in her stomach. Taking her glass of pumpkin juice she took a few sips then heard a voice that haunts her in her dreams at night, _"Have you missed me my dear little niece?"_ Auntie Bella's voice mocked in her head. Fire dropped her glass of juice on floor under her as she got looks from her friends, as her face went pale, _"Now I know I haven't talked to you in a while but, it's only because I have something planned for you... Why don't I show you?" _Sapphire's eyes then closed, as she then saw herself in that cellar that she was held in for so long, except this one was different, it was much bigger than the last one, she was walking farther and farther when she turned a corner and saw her sister Tonks sitting in a corner. She looked perfectly fine, except the fact that her clothes were dirty, and she wasn't awake, she was knocked out. "_I have your sissy, dearie. Now I don't think I want her asleep though... do I?" _seeing a bright red light hit her sisters chest, Tonks then awoke as she cried in pain rolling on her side. The cackling began to ring in Sapphire's ears, "_Now I'm gonna have some fun... but if you want to see your sister alive, come and find her." _

Sapphire opened her eyes to see she was on the Great Hall floor with Fred next to her, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Professor Mcgonagall quickly got out of her chair, and whispered something to Madam Pomfrey, then made her way down the isle of tables towards her. Sobs escaped her lips as she began to cry, her sister was with Bellatrix, she couldn't let her be there with that cruel woman. "Mr. Weasley, help her up." Mcgonagall demanded as she stood next the two. The Great Hall sat silent starring at the girl in confusion or with a glare from the Slytherin's. Fred nodded quickly picking up his girlfriend bridle style. "Take her to the hospital wing, Mr. Weasley." she told him. Fred quickly made his way down the isle, with crying Sapphire in his arms as their Professor followed behind them. "She-she..." Sapphire tried telling them what she had saw, but she couldn't spit it out from the crying. Once they entered the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey was there waiting for them to arrive, "What would you like me to do, Minerva?" asked the nurse. Mcgonagall looked at Sapphire, then pointed over to one of the beds. "Right now, give her Calming Draught, Poppy." she replied, the nurse nodded walking over to the cabinet going through her potions she had on hand. Fred put Sapphire down on one of the beds and held her hand assuring her he wasn't going to leave, "It's gonna be okay, shh." he leaned down kissing her head.

Minerva walked over to Fed placing a hand on his shoulder, "Mr. Weasley, I need you to owl the Tonks's, tell them it's urgent for them to arrive." she the looked at Sapphire. The red head looked down at Sapphire then nodded his head, "Yes, mam." he kissed Fire's hand then quickly ran out of the Hospital Wing in a hurry to come back and stay with her. Poppy quickly walked over to the bed with a small glass of a calming potion in her hand, standing next to the bedside she spoke, "Drink this, dear." she told the student. Sapphire looked at the glass through the tears then sat up not being able to catch her breath from the crying, but took the potion from Madam Pomfrey then let the blue potion run into her mouth, she quickly felt a bitter taste and wiped her mouth. Poppy looked at Minerva taking the glass, "It shall settle in quickly." she then turned away from them to grab a potion from down the hall where she stores her nursing supply. Wiping her tears away with the sleeve from her shirt Sapphire began to catch her breath as she could feel herself began to relax, looking up at her Transfiguration Professor she bit her lip nervously as some of the extra tears escaped her eyes, "... She has Dora." she told her Professor. "She made me watch her torture her... Bellatrix has her." she cried shaking her head.

Standing there in shock Minerva didn't know what to say, she knew what Bellatrix was capable of, and she knew what she had done to Sapphire. Tonks was part of the order, she would need to alert Mad Eye, "... Do you know where, Miss. Tonks?" she asked. Sapphire only shook her head, "No... it looked like where I was, but it wasn't. I would know I studied that room. And that wasn't it." she told her Professor closing her eyes remembering the cellar, "This one was bigger, and old. Like it hadn't been used in many years."

* * *

A few hours had passed since Sapphire had taken the potion, her parents had come and visited her she had told them what happened, Andromeda thought Tonks was at a meeting, her parents then made sure their daughter was okay and went home to try and figure out where the eldest daughter was. Minerva said her goodnight to Sapphire and left her with Poppy in the Hospital Wing. Now it was around three a lock in the morning, and Sapphire wasn't in her bed in the Wing, she was in her dorm getting changed into some muggle clothing, grabbing her wand that was on her bed, she walked over to the door and tried being quiet as best as she could to not wake Hermione but her roommate wasn't a light sleeper.

"Sapphire!" exclaimed Hermione getting out of her bed running over to her friend, "What are you doing here? Your supposed to be in the Hospital Wing!" she said wrapping her arms around Sapphire. "I'm going to leave." she replied hugging Hermione back. "What?!" Hermione half yelled/whispered releasing from the hug, "What do you mean, you can't leave Hogwarts!" she shook her head. "She has my sister, Mione. I'm not letting her do to Dora, what she did to me. She's not being her play toy." Sapphire stated, "She wants to play with me, fine. But torture my sister... no." she turned walking toward the door, "Please don't tell anyone, till the morning, only Mcgonagall." Sapphire then quickly left the dorm with that. Once she got out of the common room, Sapphire tried her best not to get caught by Filch and his cat, she swore she heard his cat meowing but when she got to the courtyard she took off running to Hogsmeade not looking back till she got outside Hogwarts. When she did she took in gasps of air and almost fell to her knees from being tired, holding her wand tightly she thought, _"I know you can hear me, Auntie... where are you?" _slowly she walked over to one of the buildings and leaned against it.

After a few seconds she heard, _"Did my sweet little niece actually escape out of Hogwarts?" _Bellatrix laughed in her head. _"Well then, close your eyes dearie. I'll bring you to me." _Sapphire thought for a few seconds then closed her eyes. Next thing Sapphire new she was being pulled from all sorts of direction and she could feel pressure on her head, she was being transported there. Then she was on her knees the floor was smooth and glassy under her, she dared to look up but did so anyway the room was large with bay windows, two couches in the middle of the room, coffee table in between them with dead flowers, ancient paintings surrounded the walls, the fireplace was behind her with burnt wood inside that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here?" Bellatrix walked into the room the bottom of her heels making a clicking sound against the wood floor. Sapphire quickly looked up then scooted back away from her in fear from seeing her Aunt, all that time of torture had now come to this. Seeing the fear in her niece's eyes only made Bella laugh, "Not excited to see your, Auntie Bella, are we, Sapphie?" she asked taking step by step closer to the young girl. "Come on now, Fire. You're hurting my feelings." she teased getting closer, her wand in her hand behind her back. "After all those dreams, and talking I believe I deserve something, don't you think?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow smirking. Sapphire tried talking but nothing came out, she couldn't speak. "... Where... wher-" Bellatrix cut her off. "Where is your sister, you mean?" she began to pretend like she was thinking then nodded, "Oh right, she isn't here." she told the truth. Sapphire looked up at Bellatrix in shock and confused, "What? But I saw you, you tortured her." she asked. That made her Aunt began to cackle, "Oh that I did, when we interrupted the meeting, but the Lupin protected her." she then moved some of her curls back away from her face, "I just used that to get you here, and it worked." Bellatrix now stood by Sapphire's feet, "Now I believe we have some unfinished business." she knelt down next to her spotting the wand in her niece's pocket she snatched it then looked back at Fire tilting her chin up, "Didn't we?"

**A/T: I am so bad for leaving you all hanging for so long, but I am gonna update I swear, but I hope you like this chapter, and let the fun began! :D Please Review!  
**


End file.
